Shattering Their Mirror
by Alice-Ann Wonderland
Summary: They thought they were in this misery only, with only each other for company. Suffering the life of always being the same. But little did they know that two more would come along with the same feelings of hardship and would become someone so important that they would end up Shattering Their Mirror, and showing them what is so unique about them individually. KaoruxOC HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by another's fanfiction to write this. I really loved the twins a lot when I read the books and watch the show, and I figured, why not give them someone to be flustered over, besides Haruhi? Kaoru is my main man, I love him, don't worry though, I will have just as much for Hikaru as well. My plots is really, well there isn't one. So if anyone would like to throw an idea at me, I will be more than willing to take in down and write it into the chapter. I may just make this a reviewer based story. that could be fun! Anyway, have fun! This is just a short bit about the girls I'm using, I hope you like it! **

They felt so alone, they only felt whole in the other's company. They were seen as the same, so they acted the same. They weren't, though, they knew the other inside-out, but they didn't know themselves. They were diverse persons, but neither of them knew what theirs defining differences were, they never had a reason. They never really looked inside themselves for who they were; they only found the similarities, that many figured, made them the same person. They mirrored each other, perfecting their doubles act. They wanted to be told apart, they didn't want to be told apart. They didn't really know what they wanted, because if they were told apart, why would they every stick together?

The morning was quiet, only a few birds whistled their sweet tunes in the branches of the large, old oak outside the bay window. Two children, with no visible differences, slept on the bunk beds that their father built for them. The craft of the bed was beyond any store model bed, it's carvings and paint reflecting the twin girls personalities, which were almost identical to their parents. A gentle breeze outside blew in from an open window across the room, playing lightly with the younger girl's softly curled, auburn hair. The light brushing across her delicate eyelashes woke her calmly, hazel eyes opening just a crack. The peace didn't last long, for the other was dangling precariously over the edge of her bed, almost falling on top of her sibling.

"Amami! Amami, wake up! Mia!" flicking and poking her sister, trying to wake her from her dangerous sleep, Kazuno tried everything, even her hated nickname. "AMY!" Another pair of hazel eyes snapped open, her body having other plans than rolling back over. Both girls screaming, one falling upon the other, they ended up in a heap of sheets, blankets and auburn hair on the floor. Hair tangled in a mess of curls, the girls fought the mass of blankets and try to untangle the massive rat that was their hair. When they finally separated themselves, they stared at the other, like looking into a mirror, and it horrified them.

"We ought to do something about our mirrored-image issue, Zo, we have to start school today, and I don't want your teachers thinking I'm you."

"Don't worry; I had the same thought…"

"..I'll wear the blue bow." Speaking in unison, as they did many times, always made the girls laugh. They knew they couldn't fight who they were, but they also knew that sometimes, it was the hardest part of their lives, giving people something to identify their differences. Even their parents had trouble telling them apart, but that wasn't something new, and the girls didn't really let it bother them.

School was today's big priority because they were starting in a higher class this year. They were going to be moved from A-3 to A-1. They had no idea why this was occurring, seeing as this was their first day at Ouran in the first place. But due to transferring and scheduling conflicts, they were moved into a bigger homeroom. They didn't really like school, it was too easy for them; they aced every test and never really faced a challenge. They could miss weeks at a time, and still never fall behind.

They had an ulterior motive for missing so much school; they preformed shows with their constantly moving dance company. They are usually given the understudy position, since they weren't official members until they graduated from an actual dance school. Their mother ran the company and had higher hopes than either of them could have ever accomplished on her own. So without a choice or say in the matter, they traveled and attended school. But this year, their mother gave them a bi, making them attend all year round school, so that she could focus on auditioning new dancers. Knowing this fact, the girls had more free time during the day, and they didn't have to spend it dancing and studying.

So it was a new day, and they wanted to find out who they were getting to spend their time with every day. So they dressed, similarly, just for kicks, pinning and curling their hair the same, only Zo parting hers on the left while Mia the right. They rushed out of their large condo and hopped in their dad's company's car with their ever so loving driver, Mal. Never saying a word, he drove them to the school entrance, dropped them off, and aid to call him when they needed their ride. Skipping off to their new school, Zo and Mia were ready for anything, well, almost anything. The only thing they weren't ready for was what traumatically changed them for the rest of their lives, and it was all going to be over a silly little tea set.

**Alright, I know their twins, bigshocker there, but I really never wrote anything about two personalities before, and I think it will be knida fun. I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone to give you guys a good story. I tried to make them as none-generic as possible, no blondes or blue eyes, or brown anywhere, I went with something new. So I hope you liked it, but I'll only know if you review, so please, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks to my one review since I posted this morning, Kittehwolf, at least, I think that's it. something along those lines! Thank you! You are much appreciated with your three words and exclamation point of encouragement! I praise you for being my ONLY reviewer, I hope more follow you in suit!**

**Allonsy! **

"Welcome students, to your first day back to Ouran! I would like to introduce to all, here in class A-1, our new transfer students! Amami, Kazuno, come in!" Mia and Zo stepped confidently into the room. Their eyes, ever watchful, saw that almost everyone was smiling and greeting them warmly. All but three people in the corner. It wasn't really Haruhi's fault, she did try and wave hello, but the twins had restrained her. Zo took no notice of this, not really interested, but Mia walked over to the poor boy that was being held back, and pulled him out from the twins.

"Hello! I'm Mia, I noticed that these two were harassing you," glaring slightly at the two, who took no notice, "and I thought that you would like some help." She smiled warmly; Zo had approached from behind the group, more interested now since her sister was involved.

"Thanks, but I can usually handle them myself. I don't know what got into them all of a sudden. But it's usually normal for these two to start acting strangely… I'm Haruhi, and these are Kaoru and Hikaru." The twins looked away, bored. This caused a little annoyance to Mia, but she held her temper, she was always better at that than Zo. She just smiled kindly, glancing behind the boys to see her sister looking more than pleased with this situation. These girls knew more about the twins than Haruhi realized.

"They don't seem to remember us, Mia." Zo said, quite close to Hikaru, making him jump. Kaoru's reaction was similar, just a bit more rigged. Haruhi became confused.

"No, not at all, this is very surprising seeing as,"

"We tormented them, all through middle school." The girls broke into a giggle fit, while a very confused Haruhi and two stunned twins stared at them. How could they forget? These two demon children were the only reason they even wanted to go to middle school. Their constant sarcasm and jokes were always aimed at the Hitachiin twins, who acted as if it didn't mean a thing. But there was something those two girls that had always made them want to go back again. They thought it was because it made the day more interesting, but they never really figured it out.

The girls were coming t o the end of their giggling, and Hikaru was becoming flustered for being laughed at. He grabbed Haruhi saying a quiet, _let's go.._, and left the girls in the class room.

_Where are they going in such a rush? _Zo took off after them before Mia could stop her, so she flew out of the classroom after her energized sister. They tried to find the twins and Haruhi, but to no avail. They had slipped away from them before they could say anything more on the matter of their middle school lives. Just as they were about to give up on the whole fiasco, Mia spotted them entering a music room. She waved her sister down and they both stood in front of the door. Throwing it open, they almost went into shock at the sight before them. The Host Club, greeting and talking with lots of other girl, laughing a playing, being completely weird. A tall, handsome blonde approached them.

"My! We have new guests! Twins, I'm assuming. My fellow princesses, thank you for picking my humble club for your entertainment today. I am Tamaki, king of the Ouran Host Club. These are my fellow family members, Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, Haru..."

"We know them already." They replied flatly. The king seemed to be shocked by this statement, not understanding how the connection could have been made without his knowing. He looked as if he was deflating, and Mia hurried over to him, to support his slim frame. Zo, on the other hand, ignored him and wandered over to where Haruhi was at. Kyoya watched them, writing down their behaviors and researching about this new clientele. The twins seemed more rigged when these two walked in the room, almost perturbed by them. He didn't really see any harm in these two young ladies, and ignored the signs that they were feeding him to send the girls away.

"Mr. King, are you alright?!" Mia's worrying over Tamaki revived his romantic spirit, and he started on one of his silly monologues.

"I will be, as long as you will remain by my side till the world comes to an end." He pulled her face in close, causing her to blush. Tamaki, taking this as a good sign, was preparing to begin again when she bluntly removed him from her space and walked away, as if nothing had happened, besides the small blush that had crept up onto her face. Tamaki dropped like a rock into one of his dark moods, trying to get some sympathy out of her, but only receiving it from other clients. Kyoya suddenly seemed more interested in these two than before, something about shooting down Tamaki had gained, not quite respect, just a consideration for the elder sibling. He turned his attention to the younger, eyes following her as she moved quickly around the room. As she reached to side of the room the twins had tried to hide themselves in, she stopped abruptly.

Kyoya took this chance to remind everyone that it was closing time, and that all the young ladies were to be escorted outside. The twins tried to get away, but Zo kept following them, a shadow to their movements. Mia, who was pulled into a brisk conversation with Hunny, grabbed her sister's sleeve and pulled her down beside her, without even pausing for her glare she sent to her sibling. Haruhi joined them as they sat on the long couches. Soon, everyone was gathering around but the twins. This was not missed by anyone in the huddle.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, why don't you come over? I'm sure these young ladies aren't as bad as you make them out to be." Kyoya said this with obvious sarcasm in his voice, which was missed by those without knowledge of how serious he was. The twins froze, knowing they were caught, and slowly wormed their way back to the group. Mia moved to create some space for them, but they promptly threw themselves on the floor. Frowning, Mia stared at them, catching the strange looks they kept throwing at the others in the group.

"So, tell us, ladies, how is it that you are already acquainted with the Hitachiin twins?" Kyoya couldn't wait to hear how this was going go.

"Well, we only spent one year with them in middle school, sixth level, and we were in the classroom very rarely. We were placed right next to each other, having the similar last names does that to you. Hitachiin and Hadaka. We arranged ourselves so that we would sit between them, Kaoru on the far left and Hikaru on the far left, and us sitting comfortable in the middle. Our usual fights consisted of immature pranks and stupid little jokes. We really didn't like each other. But we only had that one year, because our mother moved us to homeschooling, because of our constant moving around. Than one thing to another, and we ended right back where we started, enrolling in Ouran High. We didn't even realize that they would still be here." Mia left out little details that explained just why they had come back because, well, they were personal, and they didn't really need to know. Life wasn't easy, but she put on a brave face for Zo.

"That's quite interesting. I'm sure that Hikaru and Kaoru are just over reacting to your arrival. Right?" Kyoya glared at them, telling them to apologize. They glared right back, but turned anyway to give a fake, unemotional apology.

"I don't need one, thanks. Mia and I are fine without that. They won't mean it anyway. So we're just gonna go, come on Mia." Mia looked shocked, they had the chance to make new friends, and Zo was just wandering off, again. She could be so fickle sometimes! She fought her sister, refusing to stand. In their struggle, everyone stood off from them, not wanting a stray swing to take them out. This was where it all went wrong, and no one was quite sure how it happened. Mia had managed to throw Zo off of her, who landed on the floor, jostling the table, and knocking the tea set off. That was when Tamaki jumped, and dove to the table, trying to keep the tea set from sliding off. This quick move by Tamaki made the rest of the group jump into action, unknowingly. The twins went after the girls, trying to prevent injury of shattering pottery, Kyoya tried to grab Tamaki before he did something stupid, like diving after the falling set; Mori and Hunny went after the other objects that were sailing of the table, mostly desserts and things that weren't really breakable.

_CRASH!_

Pottery went everywhere, mostly scratching Tamaki, who was protected by Kyoya's uniform blazer. Other bits cut Zo across the cheek and left arm as well as Hikaru's right arm. Mia was almost completely shielded by Kaoru, who received very little blow anyway. Amazingly, the only thing broken in the whole ordeal was the tea set that fell, Mori and Hunny saved most of what else was on table. Time seemed to have stopped; everyone froze where they had landed. The twins wrapped around the girls, Tamaki covered in a blazer, Kyoya landing awkwardly on his side; Hunny eating cake from the table, with Mori standing quietly.

"..Is everyone alright?" Tamaki's voice was uncharacteristically solemn. He was rising slowly, looking at the scene before him. Everyone looked fine, just a little frazzled. He heard Hikaru gasp, and saw the blood on Zo. Mia threw herself over Kaoru's shoulder, calling her sister. She didn't get far, though, because she hadn't quite cleared him, and she fell ungracefully on top of him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I was just… I-I was just trying to get to Zo! Are you okay, Kaoru?! I'm so sorry!" her voiced was very panicked, tears were perking at her eyes, she had a slight blush from the fright; all in all, hating to admit it, Kaoru thought she looked adorable.

"Oh, it's no big deal; you're not hurt, right?" She nodded, "Okay, good, than its all fine then!" He smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment of the whole situation. Mia laugh half-heartedly, crawling off of him and over to her younger sibling. Zo and Hikaru were untangling their limbs from each other, flustered beyond speaking.

"Here, let me see your arm." Hikaru gently took her arm and check into his hands, studying the scratches. Kyoya grabbed some clothes to clean the blood off. Tamaki was freaking out in the corner because his 'devil sons' were being kind to two cute young ladies; it was killing him that it wasn't him. Hikaru ignored the glares from Tamaki and set to work to quickly to clean up the blood and scratches. Zo sat as still as a stone, not budging while she was treated to expert care.

"You do realize… You're going to have to pay for that. It wasn't a cheap commoner tea set. We were going to auction that off for over 5 million yen to a well-paid collector." Mia's face dropped at this new conflict. Zo was still entranced by Hikaru to listen. Mia flipped,

"WHAT?! But we didn't even touch it! In fact, it wasn't even my fault! It was Zo's! And she even became injured! Besides, we're girls, what can we do for you?!"

"You can cook, right? You dance; you can be the female counterparts of the twins and be a service towards the other gentleman."

"I hate you people." Mia wasn't about to let them know she was thrilled with idea. Getting to spend every day with new friends. Zo, on the other hand, just grasped the idea of what she was supposed to be for these boys, a play toy. She jumped up, startling Hikaru, who was almost finished cleaning up her face, and pointed a long finger at Kyoya.

"I refuse to be a play toy for boys or even the twins!"

"Hey! We're boys too." Kaoru and Hikaru unisoned.

"Who asked you?!" the girls chorused together. They were completely disturbed by the whole idea of their debt, seeing as they had never been in debt before. Mia huffed, and asked when they had to be here tomorrow, while Zo started to yell at Tamaki for letting something so stupid happen in HIS club. This only, somehow, encouraged him to become his kingly self, and told them they had no choice.

"You are a part of this club now, and you will only be released when you have fulfilled paying off your debt!" He sounded hot head and proud, only irritating the twins even further.

"You can start tomorrow; we are going to have a tropical theme, you can either work in the kitchen or escort around with those two idiots," pointing towards Kaoru and Hikaru, who made faces or horror, "all day, in costume."

"I'll work in the kitchen-"

"I can't cook-"They both replied simultaneously. They had run into one of their first big splits, because they knew that one was going to either have to bend to the will of the club, or face her utter fear of cooking.

"I'll escort, Mia can actually cook." Zo sounded depressed, but Mia looked relived, having a loving faith in her sister.

"I'll do that as well; why not just get that bit over with to start with?"

"Good, I'm so glad your eager to start so quickly. Be here right after school for a costume fitting." He didn't sound pleased at all with this idea. He just continued to write in his silly little black book. Tomorrow was going to be one of the weirdest days ever for the two young Hadaka twins. And it wasn't going to stop there, for not only do they discover more about themselves, but they help others redefine themselves as well.

**Please, please, please tell me if I'm rushin****g character building or am not putting in enough detail, this is something i have struggled with for a very long time and am trying very hard to work it out of my thought process! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I**** am trying to get up as many chapters as I can before people become uninterested with it. I'm hoping that this doesn't seem too out of character, I didn't think it did, but some others many not think the same way I do. But that's okay. They can tell that, I'll listen and try working it in. I really focused on the whole, 'bonding over embarrassing things that have happened to both of us' ordeal. It sounds stupid, but when you rad it, I think you'll understand it a bit better.**

**i would like to thank_ Eaten Alive By Boredom_, hey, I may be original about some things, but I have a brain that doesn't follow the normal run of things. I HATE generic stuff, its boring and predictable. I hope to surprise you in the future!**

_This is absolutely the most ridiculous thing I have ever done for anyone in my entire life…_ Zo was not having as fun a time as Mia, who was dancing with Hikaru. Zo had been forced into a skimpy jungle costume, while her sister was dressed in a religious garment, which covered most of her body. She was even allowed to have her hair down. Kaoru was trying to make it better, though or, at least, seemed to be trying, otherwise, he was mocking her.

"It doesn't look bad, Zo, you look like a girl from one of those festivals in that one American city! Los Vegas!"

"WHAT?! Their mostly half-naked, paid-big, hookers with big breasts! I don't want to be one of them!"

"You could have been in the kitchen…" Hikaru stated bluntly from across the room. Mia was trying not to laugh at her sister's outburst. She knew very well why she was so upset, and she was very willing to dress the same, but Tamaki would have no thought on the matter. The twins had convinced him that if one of the girls was dressed in the "dancer's garb" that they could attract more customers, but if there were two, they might get seen as a strip joint; and Tamaki was to have none of that in his club. So Mia was dressed modestly, and Zo had no choice but to be the attraction for others. There was an upside; the ladies thought that she looked stunning, being so petite, she could pull of a warrior look will looking feminine. The ladies liked to discuss the costume array that was presented before them, liking the girl's outfits immensely. The Hitachiins, on the other hand, loved harassing Zo in her all-skin-showing ordeal.

"Hey, slave, come hither! I need you to rub my shoulders, they hurt!" Hikaru yelled across the room. As soon as he stopped yelling, he took off, very aware that she was coming in to kill him.

"I'm NOT your slave!"

"Hikaru, give her a break, it is her first day of being our new toy." Kaoru said with a whining little voice. Mia just sighed and watched the whole scene play out in front of her. The twins could get in some serious trouble for sexual harassment of her sister. They pulled her hair and painted her bare skin, pushing and pulling her around like a rag doll.

"That is ENOUGH!" Zo swung her arm around and connected with what she thought was Hikaru, but unfortunately, it had ended up being Tamaki. Everyone stopped. Tamaki melted to floor, crying like a little girl. The twins burst out laughing, seeing as how their plan had worked. Kyoya merely glanced up for a half second and return to his scribbling in his book. Mori and Hunny had left early and had missed the whole tribulation.

"MOM! Our kids our hurting me! Why won't you make them behave?!" Tamaki was throwing one of his fits again, making the twins laugh even harder. "Stop laughing! It's not funny! Hikaru! Kaoru! STOP!" They never listened to him. Their laughter became contagious, and the girls started giggling, which turned into all out laughter. "MOM! Why are they laughing at me?!"

"Because you are acting more like them and less like a father. Obviously." Kyoya didn't even bother to help Tamaki up, he just moved on with his work.

"Boss, you should have seen you're FACE! It was priceless!" They cracked up even harder, causing a ripple effect on the girls. About this time Mori and Hunny had returned and were very confused about the situation.

"You guys do know that we have to plan for the party, right?" Hunny spoke softly, and only the girls had heard him.

"We're having a party? What for?"

"Oh, that's right!" Tamaki had regained his posture as King. "We, The Host Club, are throwing a party in the main hall. Everyone is invited and we are going to have a very festive night! Right Haruhi?" this was when everyone realized Haruhi had already left, walking right out the door. "Hey! Where are you going? Haruhi!" Tamaki dragged her right back into the circle of people. "Besides, it's about time everyone knew you were a girl! It's not right for a lady to hide her gender!"

"Tamaki, shut up." Zo said flatly. He deflated yet again.

"Well, you don't really need Mia and I, right? It's just for your lady guests. So we'll just not go!"

"If you go, I take a third of your debt."

"What time is it?" Zo was not about to let this guy haggle her, but she really didn't want to have to be dressed stupidly longer than she needed to. Mia was thrilled with the fact that she was going to be able to go to a high class party. Her auburn hair bounced up and down as she cheerful started to dance around the group.

"Have either of you had formal ballroom dancing? I know that you have classical dance skill, but we need you to know ballroom."

"Uh… No, not really." The look the twins had in their eyes scared Mia and Zo half to death.

"Guess we're going to have to teach you then."

"Make sure you're counting, or else it's going to be hard, Haruhi."

"Yes, Princess Koniko."

Hikaru was instructing Mia as they waltzed about the room. He noticed that she was trying to get more fluid with every step. She was graceful and a quick learner. He had nothing to mock her for. She was patience and calm, willing to try something new. He noticed the differences between Mia and her sister.

"Mia, you're doing great, for someone who's is so short." Hikaru mocked his counterpart. She gave him a dark glare, moving her feet faster so she could step on his. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Don't be rude to a lady." She calmly glanced towards her sister, who was sitting cross-legged in a skirt, looking like a lazy bum. Hikaru snagged her attention back by twirling her around. He pulled her all over, trying to make her stumble or misstep, but Mia kept pace with everything he threw her way. But at last, he had caught her off guard when he pulled her in close to him, her back to his chest. He swayed with her, knowing she was flustered about their positioning. She noticed the strength of his arms and the gentleness of his touch. She blushed a brighter red.

"Mia…" He whispered in her ear, breathing closely to her neck, trying to play her emotions as much as possible. "Why are you so tense? Just relax, I won't bit, you know."

"That is not true at all, and we both know it." She tensed more, but relaxed away, knowing that fighting him was not worth her time. Hikaru caught Kaoru's eye, noticing a strange expression cross his face, but not knowing what it meant. When Kaoru turned away without explaining, Hikaru tensed, causing Mia to jump. As she jumped, landing on his foot, both yelped, and hit the floor, ungracefully. They ended up as a pile of arms and legs, Mia trying to untangle her mop of auburn ringlets from Hikaru's face. Hikaru scowled, realizing he had managed to crack his head on Mia's on the way down. Both glared at the other, and rubbed their heads.

"Hikaru, what's wrong? Did you hit your head?" Kaoru panicked, rushing over, forgetting his slight envy of his brother.

"It's fine; don't worry about me Kaoru," he started a silly fainting act, "It's too late for me now. Tell mom that I love her, but her designs need some help." Hikaru 'passed out' while Mia huffed in annoyance. She was just about done with his dramatics for one day; being dragged about the room like a rag doll was enough Hikaru for one day. Standing up in a fit, she tripped over her long skirt and landed on top of Kaoru. Her day was just getting worse and she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Mia was saved by her sister though, who had come rushing over to help her out of her tanglement with Hikaru. When she landed on Kaoru, though, she giggled slightly, trying not to shout out how clumsy her sister was. Mia's torment might have ended there, though, if she had not pushed up on her hands. As she flipped her hair out of her face, she came within inches of Koaru's face, making the two become pink in the cheeks. At this point, Zo had dragged her sister off the boys and had dropped her at the other side of the room.

_What is with her?! She's all over them today! She's never liked being in close contact with anyone, especially boys! Heck, especially THOSE two! _Zo threw a fit in her head, trying to figure out how this day had turned into one of Mia's most embarrassing days, and they hadn't even gotten to the party yet. Little did Zo know, it was going to be a bad day for her as well.

"Welcome, young ladies! To the Host Club Ball! As always, we are at your service, so enjoy as many dances as you like!"

"We have a new event for you ladies this year, if you can guess which of these two girls is Mia and which one is Zo, you will win a fabulous prize! You will be receiving the gowns they are wearing tonight! And if there is no winner, you may purchase them at the end of the night!" The girls were actually really excited about this. They got to by the 'Which one is Hikaru' game, but it was others guessing, and not them. They were giving identical dresses, long scarlet skirts with an off-the-shoulder sleeve design. The bodice was an embroidered with black and red beads, with a corset back. The Hitachiin twins had designed and made them just for the girls; whose brilliant idea was to offer them up for a prize. The boys were not happy about this idea. But Tamaki had seen the light of the idea and ran with it. So the girls could look beautiful and not have to feel guilty about their debt.

The Hadaka twins waltz and glided around the floor gracefully unintentionally invited boys to come and dance with them. They never really got the chance to stand still the whole night. That was until everyone went flying to the back to dress Haruhi up for their 'secret plan.' The night was going so well, everything was going as planned. None of the girls had guessed who was who, the young couple they were hooking up worked out great, and the girls managed to avoid the Hitachiin twins for most of the night.

"Mia, I'm so glad we decided to stay in the Host Club, it's more fun than I would admit to any of them."

"I know, spending time with all these people is something I wish I had had earlier. Moving around wasn't really all that great, too much pressure too…" Mia sighed, glancing at her sister, than waved good-bye, wandering over to where the desserts where placed at. Zo gazed out at the dwindling crowd in front of her. They had won their single one of their games, having many girls fighting for the rights to the gowns. She was glad, really, to be a part of something that wasn't all about getting to the next level and becoming better than she was, because what she was now wasn't enough.

Her gaze feel on Tamaki, who was bowing out of his last dance for the evening. He was such a dope, always acting as if everyone was his child. She laughed softly, thinking of the times he had cried over her being a 'rebellious child.'

"What's so funny?" A voice popped up beside her, her reaction bumping her right into the source of the voice. Strong arms catching her as she started to slip towards the floor. "Watch it, Hadaka! That dress has more of my sweat and tears in it than you would like to know if you ripped it." Hikaru lifted her back on her feet and straightening himself back up. "Being a klutz will get you killed, I hope you know. If you fall over every boy that walks up behind you, one of them isn't going to catch you."

"Nah, I didn't figure!" Her sarcastic response rewarded her with Hikaru sticking his tongue out at her. She just brushed off his silliness, returning her eyes to the dance floor, which was almost clear. She swung around dramatically at this point, scaring the jeeves out of Hikaru. She flung herself into his arms, placing all of weight on him. He tried to hold her up, but they both ended as a mass on the floor. Zo burst out laughing, finding it incredibly funny that she had just thrown his words right back in his face.

"What was that for?" he glared lightly, trying not to laugh with her.

"Well, you said some boy isn't going to catch me, I just wanted to make sure it was somebody I knew!" Her smile radiated, and the laughter in her eyes was infectious. He tried not laughing, but she saw right through it, getting right up into his face, noses almost touching. Her rosy cheeks and button nose mere inches from his pink tinted face and pointed nose. Her eyes expressing nothing but joy, the hazel swirls reflecting his own color. Her large curls bouncing by the sides of her face, some clinging to Hikaru's. This was when she realized how they had fallen to the floor. She was half straddling his left leg, arms place on either side of his torso. He was half sitting up, slouching because of their closeness. Her face suddenly redden to the shade of her gown, and she crawled off of him, both embarrassed by the whole event.

"Hikaru, what are you doing on the floor?! And why did you drag my beautiful daughter with you?! Were you doing inappropriate things to her?! Shame on you, she's your sister!" Tamaki pulled Zo to her feet, who hide behind him, thinking of the 'inappropriate' position they had just been in.

"Baka, boss! I did no such thing! She- she fell and I tried to catch her. We both hit the floor, I didn't mean for it to happen! Grow up! Why would I do something like that in such a public space?!" Hikaru's irritated response caused Tamaki to crack, and he swung around to his said 'daughter' hugging and crying over her, telling her 'it's okay to tell daddy if he did anything wrong with you, he's just a big pervert.'

"BOSS! I did no such _thing!_" Hikaru was about to kill him when Kaoru snagged his collar and pulled him away. Telling him to chill out, also asking what had happened. Hikaru shut his mouth right then, not letting another word out. The twins didn't know it yet, but the group of four was becoming closer to friends than anyone of them was willing to confess.

**CLOSENESS. Yeah, that pretty much explains this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**RandR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to put this out there. I would really love it if someone would do fanart, cause that would be EPIC. just saying. I love art, but I can't draw. I will probably use it as my cover photo as well. This chapter is a bit shorter than my others, because I really didn't want to start the next section yet, but it's still worth reading!**

**Allonsy!**

"Mia, Zo, this is Renge, our 'new manger!'" Tamaki seemed way too peppy over this fact. Neither of the girls seemed thrilled about this, along with the Kaoru and Hikaru.

"She doesn't even do anything…" Zo was not going to like this woman, no matter what she did. She claimed Kyoya as her own, which was weird, gave them stupid personalities to act out, and wouldn't share her freaking cookies! She tried over and over again, trying to snag herself a cookie. She followed her around the club room, but she never got her hands on one. That was, until Hikaru handed her one

"Hey, you BRAT! Give that back! That's Kyoya's!"

"Uh, no. It's mine now!" Zo raced off to the other end of the room and plopped down on the couched, ever so ungracefully. She took her first bite, her face pulling in tight. This article of food was not a cookie; it was a dry hunk of bread with almost no sugar in it. Zo flung it at the back of Mia's head, laughing her head off as it hit Mia in the face as she turned around. Mia's face displayed annoyance but she never gave her sister what she was looking for, a tantrum. She just huffed it off, knowing better than to have a sibling rivalry right in front of a group of people.

"Zo, grow up. Don't you know that it's rude to throw dry, tasteless pieces of cookie at someone?"

"What do you mean, _dry, tasteless pieces of cookie?!_" Renge was not happy with this comment, and started to throw out random personality traits.

"Not deep enough! You need more character, you're too lukewarm! You! You are the ever loved fangirl dream, but you feel alone and pitiful about yourself!"She Pointed at Tamaki, making him want to have a meltdown. "You! You're too nice! You need a bad boy side!" Hunny did start crying, not liking to be mean to people. "You two! You're too nice to each other! You need more diverse personalities! You," Pointing at Zo on the couch, "You need to be the younger sister with attachment issues, and your sister will be the ever watchful loving angel child, but who is always beating herself up because she's never been good enough!" she ranted on and on, but the girls had stopped listening after they had 'been blessed with a new personality.'

_Who does she think she is? Making them someone they weren't? _Mia was like an angel child, but she wasn't always. She only became that way because of events prior to this year. Zo had zero attachment problems; she loved or hated everyone she knew. They only thing that was true in the whole thing was that they both felt as if they weren't good enough to make their family proud. This is what irritated them, because they knew it was true. What made it worse was that she wanted to make a movie.

"Cut! That was great Kyoya, you're amazing!" Mia was wandering about, watching the other play their parts; hers being one of the last, she had been placed in a strange angel costume and was told to cover her eyes whenever her sister came to her for help. She thought it was stupid and felt as if there was a copy-right issue in there somewhere. Zo wasn't much happier; she was forced in a girly dress and told to act like a child. Hikaru had made the comment that it wasn't going to be hard for her to play, and they both went running off around the school; Hikaru laughing at a flustered Zo.

Mia had ended up being left along, sitting under a tree, waiting her turn. She had heard Renge yelling and a camera lens cracking; Hunny crying and Kyoya saying it was over. She was relieved that she didn't have to play her part, but slightly peeved. She had dressed and done her hair up pretty, and now she had no reason for it.

"Well, look at you all dressed up and no place to go." Kaoru had found her. She glanced up at him through her dark eyelashes, blinking for acknowledgement. She sighed; wishing things were different for all of them. She knew that the high class had it hard, having to be better so that their parents would praise them. She knew this about Kyoya, with his brothers, Tamaki, being illegitimate; the twins, trying to be two people, but not finding a way, and Hunny and Mori, who struggle with their siblings to understand their choices in life.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you so trouble before." Kaoru started to sit down next to her, brushing her long skirt to the side. She sighed again, leaning her head against the tree.

"I wish it was different; not so hard. We make it seem easy, but we all know that we're lying to ourselves. Faking happy smiles, empty laughter, what does it all really mean? How can I ever be different if we're all the same?" She very rarely had such deep thoughts, but she thought that he might be the only one to understand her. She had made a wise choice, because he wanted to tease her for her troubles, but was shocked at her saying. How had she so easily seen through the walls and covers the whole Host Club had placed around itself? "I'm concerned; worried that Zo wouldn't notice it until its too late. She is quite the straight forward kind of being." She laughed half-heartedly.

Kaoru was surprised, even when she was the same age, she was much older in knowledge and wisdom compared to her sister. He looked at his relationship with Hikaru, and noticed some of the same qualities. He was starting to find more and more similarities between himself and Mia.

"I never realized you thought so deeply about me before." He said jokingly. She smiled at this, a real genuine smile, her eyes meeting his in playful joy.

"It's hard not to think about the idiots you live with everyday!" Laughing, she stood quickly, goading him on for a game of chase. Of course being the person he was, saw it as a challenge and they both took off towards the music room. Mia, try as she may, couldn't outrun Kaoru and adding a dress with that equation, he quickly overtook her. He looked back at her, festive laughter pouring from their lips as she tripped over her hem, crashing painfully to the ground. Kaoru tried to stop, but he ran into Hikaru as he and Zo came flying around the corner. Zo managed to fall far enough over both of them landing them all in a lump.

"Why are we always falling to the floor?" Mia's words presenting the truth. _Maybe if I didn't where dresses all the time, it wouldn't have been a problem._ Zo pulled her on her feet while Hikaru crawled off of Kaoru.

"Ha! I told you I would make it into the Great Hall first! Hikaru, you are the loser! You owe me candy!"

"You did not! You tripped over me as _I _crossed under the doorway! You owe me!"

"You tripped before you crossed the doorway! I tripped into the room! I WIN!"

"But-!"

"Let it go, she's going to argue this into the ground, trust me, I know." Mia interrupted.

"but I-!"

"You didn't. I DID! LOSER!" Hikaru stood quickly, aiming himself towards Zo. She took off giggling down another hallway, Mia in tow. The group of four played tag and hide-and-seek , laughing and playing together. They didn't even notice the friendship that they were creating. The thoughts and feelings, jokes and giggles they shared; they tried not to let their walls down, but they couldn't hide inside themselves forever. They can't even hide what they want under pink and blue hair.

**Yes, the twins start a fight. That will be a joy to write...**

**Thank you Eaten Alive By Boredom, I rewrote this chapter aftering reading your comment, because I want to set up for a bigger surprise. I just hope its not too generic, it will be epic though.**

**And Thanks to MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN, my newest reviewer! Please review again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finals are here, which means that I will be studying all week, so probably less writing time from me. really sorry about that. But don't worry, I will try to get something up, maybe my own Christmas special. (which is funny, because I just originally placed this is spring, gotta go change that!) I love christmas. I love snow, until about, well, January. Than it just SUCKS. Anyway, I'm ranting on a tangent. Here's your chapter, enjoy!**

**Allonsy! **

"WHY is your hair BLUE?" Zo was completely calm about Kaoru's, because she hadn't seen Hikaru yet. The twins had started their long and fruitful fight over something petty, and only they knew it.

"I thought I'd change it up a little, you know, not dye my hair pink like some idiots do." His very words as Hikaru walked in, pink headed. He obviously heard the comment; visibly flinching, and becoming irritated.

"I don't understand. Hikaru... Your hair..."

"Blue was so last summer, so I went with the newer, more fashionable pink."

"Only idiots have pink hair-"

"Only idiots have blue hair- Getting frustrated with each other, they started flinging anything and everything at each other. The Club realized that this was going to be a very long day, if not week.

"Hikaru, I don't think Mori-Chan wants to hear about your problems. I especially don't." Hikaru had dragged Zo over to the Haninozuka complex, so that he wouldn't be around Kaoru. Zo wasn't sure why she was dragged over, seeing as how she had nothing to do with it, but he was keeping her from her sick sister; so Zo was not happy with the situation.

"Because you'd be around that idiot, Kaoru, and I wouldn't want you to become like _him._"

"You're acting like him right now." Her deadpan tone wasn't really helping Hikaru's argument. He broke down into a weeping fit; Mori, using his great people skills, tried comforting him. Something about acknowledging their differences and getting along, Zo didn't catch the whole thing.

"Maybe if you weren't so ignorant and hotheaded it wouldn't have become an issue."

"I'M NOT HOTHEADED!"

"You just proved my point."

"SHUT UP! Nobody asked you!"

"Then why am I here?"

"Kazuno, why don't you go home and see how your sister is doing? Hikaru can just stay here tonight."

"Thank the gods, I'm going home. Finally."

"Zo! Don't leave me!"

"He said I could!"

"You can't. I won't allow it!"

"Why don't you both just go home?" Mori sent them home, which then caused them to fight over whose fault it was for being sent back. They started to argue about silly things after this, like why her favorite color was blue and green; why designing clothes was better than dancing;(which Zo argued into the ground) and who had gotten Mia sick with the flu. They were getting more frustrated with each other when Hikaru's mother walked in, carrying a long pant suit.

"Hikaru, dear, I need you to try this on. And have you seen Kaoru, he hasn't come home yet from his friend's house…Who was it..? Um… Habaka?"

"Hadaka. That's my place." Hikaru's quiet _no_ was barely more than a whisper.

"A girl's? Than if you're here, who's he with?!"

"My sister. But she's sick; I don't know why he would want to be around her."

"Sick?! Hikaru! How could you let your brother go and do something so silly as to go to a sick home?! No offense, I swear, but-! Hikaru, why did _you_ bring a girl home? Are you all dating?"

Their faces were blank. She waited for a reply, soon realizing that there might not be one.

"I would never date him; he's too much of a sissy."

"I'm not a sissy! That's _Kaoru!_"His loathing tone alerted his mother.

"Hikaru. Are you having a fight with your brother?" her voice sounded deadly, like she might kill him.

"Well he started it!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! MAKE UP NOW! You stress your poor old mother out when you two are going at it…"

"You're not poor, mom, but you are old."

"Get back here, you punk!" Zo didn't really seem surprised that this was where the twins had gotten their personalities from. It was obvious. She did worry though, her sister was sick at home with a Hitachiin twin breathing curses about his brother down her neck. She really did want to go home to see her, but she had no way. Since Hikaru had taken her to Mori-Chan's, she didn't have a car to drive home. Besides, the weather outside was frightful, and the fire was so delightful. _Cursed Christmas music…_ She scowled, walking over to the couch and wrapping up in a blanket.

The mother and son chase through the house was coming to a close, because Hikaru easily outran his mother. He stopped in the entrance way, looking for Zo. The hallways were empty; most of the doors were locked because they were never used, so where could she be? He wondered through every open room in the house, finally arriving at the smallest living room. The red fire was cracking softly in the corner, the only light coming from its small flames. He would have passed right through like all the other rooms, if it had not been for the single auburn curl lying over the arm. He approached, cautiously, the far side of the couch. All he saw was a large lump underneath one of his favorite flannel blankets. He had found Zo. He grabbed himself a blanket and joined the sleepers club on the carpeted floor. This was the way his mother found them less than five minutes later.

"If you two don't stop it, I won't let you come over to my house!" Haruhi was done; this was getting ridiculous; they were acting like three-year-olds.

"You promise?" their plan had worked; they were going to get Haruhi to let them come over to her house.

"You mean that it wasn't real the whole time?!" Tamaki nearly killed them; he was only restrained by Zo, who wanted to kill them herself. Their fight had lasted over a few days and all their drama had upset many people inside the Host Club, minus Mia, who missed the whole ordeal because of the flu. She only knew something dreadful had happened when Kaoru had come to visit her with his pink hair.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry, I didn't men any of it!"

"Kaoru! It's okay, I said a lot of nasty things too, and I take it all back!" they continued to brotherly-love each other until Zo smashed them both across the back of their heads.

"What was that for?!" they unisoned.

"For stressing us all out over something as silly as going to Haruhi's house, she didn't want you to know anyway!"

"Just a question, but when did you figure out she was a girl?"

"Wasn't it obvious? As soon as I saw her eyes; no boy has eyes that beautiful." The complaints came pouring her way; but she was ready. "Have you seen her eyes?! You can't argue." Silence followed. Okay, she was right and everyone knew it. They couldn't fight her over this one. In this silence, everyone noticed, Mia was still missing their group.

"Hey, how's Mia feeling? Any better?" Hunny was trying to be thoughtful, but the gloom on Zo's face scared him into a quiet stare.

"I really have no idea, Kaoru? You saw her last."

"Uh… Well I… she's sort of feeling better…" He blushed, his red face letting everyone know that something had happened during his visit.

_Mia's Sick Day (kind of a side story)_

The wind was blowing in the soft chill of early winter; playing with the newly falling snow. The large house was almost lost behind the great wall of trees. Its old Victorian style, out of place in Japan, was kept warm by its multiple fires, ovens, and stoves. One particular fire, resting near a bunk bed, was slowly starting t fade, setting a smooth chill in the room. Blankets were pulled up over noses and curls were protected by an abundance of stuffed animals and pillows. One mass, finally giving up trying to sleep, pulls herself to a warmer part of the house; the other, unaware of the cold that was sneaking up into her bed alongside her; slept peacefully.

Mia could feel its presence before she even woke up. It had wrapped her up inside itself. It was strangling her breathing and puffing up her eyes; the flu, her hated enemy every Christmas time. She always got sick, every year, never failing. She would be sick for days at a time, locked up in the house with nothing to do. She wasn't allowed to have friends over, her sister always steered clear, or else she would get it; and her mother was away with the company for the week. She suffered alone, quietly cooking herself a bowl of chicken noodle soup, her favorite American meal.

She sat on the couch, trying not to think of what Zo was doing today at school with the boys. She was unaware that the twins had started their childish fight and her sister was _not_ enjoying herself with Hikaru. Mia just sat on the couch watching old movies or cartoons. Her soup was warming on the stove top when the doorbell rang. This was strange, because no one ever came to the house. She pulled on a robe, slippers, and warm pants to answer the door; she didn't want to answer the door in just her sleep shorts, t-shirt and a blanket. She looked through the peephole, finding a bright pink head waiting on the other side of the door.

"Mia! It's Kaoru! Let me in!" His muffled call came through the door. Shrugging, she pulled open the large wooden door, she pulled him inside quickly.

"Sorry to pull, but its cold out and I don't need to make myself more sick."

"Nah, it's alright, no problem. How are you feeling anyway? Zo said you had the flu."

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, great, actually. I'm able to eat without feeling like I'm about to die. Thanks for asking!" she then walked off towards the kitchen to serve herself some soup.

"Where are you going, Ms. Sarcasm?"

"To the kitchen, for some plain, salty goodness. Come on, I don't want you to wander off in my house." The journeyed to the stove together, Mia grabbed more soup along the way for Kaoru. "Do you like this kind? It's an American favorite for when you're sick."

"I haven't had the kind from a can before. Is it good?"

"It's my favorite commoner food, besides the mashed potatoes, those are the best! Here, I'll pour a little more in for you."

"There's no need for that…"

"Its fine, we have more than enough. While it's cooking, do you want to watch something? I'll watch the soup."

"No, I'll watch the soup, you're sick, you need to rest. You're really warm too…" He raised his hand up to her face, feeling her temperature. She tried to turn away, but he held her still. Arguing wasn't something she wanted to do right now, so she didn't complain and wandered over to the couch, throwing herself on its soft, plush cushions. The two didn't speak while the soup was warming, Kaoru could hear her tossing and turning, and pillows hitting the floor. A loud thump followed, and a long groan echoing.

"Mia? Are you alright?!" Kaoru came rushing in to check on her. She had gotten caught in the large blanket and couldn't get out. She had thrown the pillows on the floor while she was trying to kick out of it. The thump was her finally getting free, hitting her head on the floor. Kaoru might have laughed if it hadn't been such a serious moment. Her red face gave her a light blush look, her eyes slightly watery from hitting her head, wrapped up in a way-to-big-for-her robe; all in all, she looked like a little kid. "Mia, you look pathetic! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah…I just smashed my head on the floor, no problem at all…." She was crying, he could tell by the tone of her voice and the crack that was hiding just underneath. He rushed over to her self-cradling figure, pulling her into his embrace. She leaned her head on his chest, finding him the most comfortable thing she'd laid on all day. Kaoru could feel her warm body heat through his jacket, wet tears hitting his sleeves. They stayed in this position until one of them remembered the soup on the stove. Kaoru started to untangle her from himself, Mia clinging to him for comfort.

"You have to let go. I need to go to the kitchen."

"Don't leave… Please…" she sounded half asleep, probably because she was. She had found herself warm and comfortable, something she had needed all day, and she wasn't about to lose precious sleep over some silly soup. "I… Don't need it… I would… Rather… have you here…" He couldn't help it, he redden. Sighing, he pulled off his jacket, knowing he would get too hot in it with her in his arms. He reinserted himself with her on the couch, resting his chin on the top of her head. She was fast asleep within seconds. He stayed with her until Mia's grandmother came by to make sure she was doing alright. Kaoru had to explain to her why he was wrapped up around the girl and why his hair was pink. He asked her to help him detangle himself from Mia, feeling bad about leaving her without someone watching over her.

"Will you say with her?"

"I think that would be a logical choice, unless you wanted to."

"No, I must be heading home, or my mother will be worried."

"Alright, young man, I will watch after her. I'll let her know that you were whisked away by demons and how you never wanted to leave your loving embrace." She said this with a cheeky smile. She knew that these two weren't going to forget this for a very long time. Kaoru redden more than before, bowed, and ran home. He was never going to hear the end of it if he told Hikaru.

** REVIEWERS!**

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: I'm glad you like it, I bet you loved this chapter. It made me giggle. my life consists of awkward moments like these, so it was prety easy to put these four in. They're so much fun to write about.**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: I hope you do favorite this, that would be great! (It's alright to be lazy and not log in. At least I knew who you were.) Thanks for your review! ;) **

**Thanks for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! happy holidays! Whatever makes you the happiest. This chapter was fun, it really was. I used the only story I knew I could write about that I knew well enough. I hope you like it. This will be my last one for awhile. Its finals week. yeah... enjoy, it's going to be good! I just needed nine+ words for 3000 this chapter!  
**

**Allonsy!**

The snow was drifting high outside and the fires were roaring warmly in their places under the mantel. The week for decorating had arrived and the girls couldn't have been more thrilled; the endless amounts of garland and bows; wreaths and candles; and best of all, the biggest tree that they could find sitting in their scarlet family room. They always had a big party to decorate and they knew just who they wanted to invite. The house was going to looks its best this year and they didn't even know it. The spirit of Christmas would be among all of them and they would build bonds and strong friendships in just a simple event.

"Quit stealing my ribbons, you freaks!" The hunt was on. Zo followed the long trail of ribbon the twins had snatched had chased it down the hallway. They laughed and she yelled, while the others continued on with their section of décor. They were all given a part of the house to decorate and a box, or three, of garland, bows, and other assorted ornaments to place in whatever way they liked. When everyone was done with their area, they all would start on the large tree; the youngest, because they were the smallest, getting to put the star on top.

"It was very kind of you to invite us over, but do you think decorating with those three is really going to get work done?" Kyoya, the ever thoughtful, pointed out.

"I gave them the smallest area, on opposite sides of the house; they just haven't gotten started yet." Mia had made a fast recovery after Kaoru had visited; but she only remembered very little from his stay, that's what she told him at least. He was thankful for this, but almost a little sad as well. He would never tell though, he knew better.

"HIKARU! You're station is THAT way!" Mia pointed and yelled as he ran by.

"But that's far away from Kaoru!"

"Yes, I know that." _That was the whole point, idiot._ She stepped on the fast moving ribbon, which pulled him down to the ground. She paced slowly in his direction, giving him time to either run or hide. Her menacing stare and scissors were enough to encourage him along his way to the ballroom. Whipping around, she pinpointed Kaoru. He took off without a second thought, towards the dining room. Mia smiled satifactually. She had managed to separate the twins and hide Zo in different parts of the house. This was going to be a very fun day for her.

"Tamaki, do you not have a place to decorate?" He was whimpering in the corner, looking pathetic as usual.

"No, the twins took mine and gave it to Mori and Hunny…"

"That's alright. I've heard you like to play the piano, would you like to see ours? It's in by the big tree."

"Oh, really?! That would be fantastic! Daddy's so proud of his little girl!"

"I can't play, I asked if you wanted to." Mia sighed, she hated not being able to play the piano, because she loved the sound of it. She knew more songs for the piano than she could count, but she never learned how to play. Giving Tamaki the chance to play would help though, to hear the beautiful notes floating through the house again. Only their father and brother knew how to play, but they were both gone now, and no one was left to play it.

"Here, Tamaki, the Hadaka family piano, made almost all by hand by our father." She pulled the dusty old cloth off the large grange piano. Tamaki looked as if someone had just given him a litter of puppies. He rushed to the seat, staring at the keys in awe.

"Are you going to play, or stare at it? It's not a ghost piano you know."

"Is it really alright?"

"My brother won't mind, he hasn't played in a long time now…" The brief sadness that crossed her face made Tamaki almost jump up and hug her; but realizing there was something better he could do. He started to play. He played the soft notes of one of his favorite melodies, which turned out to be Mia's as well. She smiled widely. He knew he had made the right choice of music. The tune carried through the house; a lullaby the Hadaka family knew well.

"It was our brother's first professional concert piece that we had be allowed to dance on stage to. It was a beautiful family affair, our first, and last, outing together. I'll tell you another time, maybe. It's too cheerful today for that story." Tamaki almost lost his train of thought of the song. Mia and Zo had more than appeared hidden inside their hearts than they let others know.

"Your brother is a fan of Gershwin? That's a surprise; most Japanese don't usually listen to his American style."

"Well, we all break the social standard at some point, don't we?" She smiled warmly at him. He graced his own smile, knowing that whatever she was hiding would take time to be revealed; but he would be there to support her when it did. He started to play with more dramatics than before, Mia dancing to the slow melody.

"Mia! Where are you?! We've finished!" Zo came rushing in to find an elegant scene. Mia was dancing in her long red skirt and black sweater, to her beloved lullaby; played by Tamaki. The candle light was making the setting a peaceful, almost heartrending mood. Everyone stared as if they were watching something they were never supposed to see. Zo was almost in tears. The twins were amazed by the beauty and grace of the moment, in fact, everyone was. But like all good things, it came to an end. Mi rested on the window seat while Tamaki was starting to close the lid.

"Oh, Tamaki, play something else! Please! Something Christmassy!" He blinked. Zo said _please._ He did as he was told, though, and started to play a slow starting tune of _We Three Kings_. Everyone was singing and dancing to the songs he played, decorating the great tree. The mood lighted as the night went on, everyone sipping some "Christmas eggnog" from Tamaki, who found a commoner's recipe online. (Some other drinks that usually are just for the adults were added in because of the recipe.) The only two who noticed something was up were Kyoya and Mori; everyone else just enjoyed the cheerful atmosphere. They feasted on cookies, hot chocolate, and other Christmas treats. They built blanket forts in front of the tree, flinging pillows at the other team. They played like children for hours, even the sensible Kyoya enjoyed the pillow war, betting against Tamaki; who always lost. They kept up their behavior until late, when the fire had started to die. Curling up in a giant pile of arms and legs; the two sets of twins slept under one large blanket, Tamaki tried to wrap himself around Haruhi and failing. Kyoya had made it up onto the couch before anyone else could take his spot. Hunny fell asleep in the love seat, Mori was leaning against it, snoring. Their dreams all combined into one grand adventure, reminding Haruhi of a famous child's ballet from Russia.

_The party was in full swing and yet, he had yet to arrive! Haruhi was becoming upset and impatient. Her little brother,(Who looked like Shiro) was teasing her and pulling on her long curls. Her mother, whose face was a blur to her, came over and pulled him away, asking if Haruhi wanted to dance with the adults this year. She saw this as her time to show her uncle, who was LATE, that she was a mature child and was to be held in a higher respect, even if she was seven. Her father pulled her into the grand waltz and danced joyfully till the clock stuck nine. A loud knock was heard pounding upon the door. Haruhi knew this was him, her dear Uncle Drosselmeier, he came in with an aura of grandeur. He carried with him a giant bag and all the little children knew that it was filled to the brim with presents. He made an exquisite display of hanging up his hat and pulling open his bag. He seemed familiar in a different way to Haruhi, his black hair and glasses reminded her of an old acquaintance. _

_He started to pull out the presents from the bag; a carriage for Lori, a sword for her brother, many other assorted gifts and toys for all the little boys and girls, except for Haruhi. She looked sad and irritated with him, scowling in his general direction. He knew, but he was holding back her surprise for a better time; besides, he wanted to dance with the young lady. She tried her best not to smile at him and his quirky ways; but it was impossible, he always made her laugh. She soon remembered though, ignoring him as soon as the dance ended, wandering over to her group of friends. He knew it was the time for the wonderful gift, the grand gift. He pulled out a key and handed it to her. She stared at it in wonder, studying its unique and charming look. When she turned around, he was gone._

_When he finally returned, he pulled along behind him a chart with a large box on it. _

"_Come and open the box, then use the key." Haruhi glanced at him, smiling, and removed the box from her present. Inside laid a palace. A miniature, of course, but all hand carved for the children to enjoy. She inserted the key and watched, as it seemed to be magic, the dancers inside move and turned and danced for them. _

"_This is not your gift. _

"_This was for all of you to enjoy. I have your gift here," He withdrew a cloth bundle from his coat and handed it to her._

"_Is this really for me?!"_

"_Yes, dear child, it is." She tore away the cloth, to find a hand carved, hand painted nutcracker. _

"_Oh! Thanks you so much, Uncle!" She pulled away from him to show the rest of her friends the doll. Her night continued on with dancing and showing off her nutcracker until her mother ushered her to her bed. _

_She didn't stay though, because her dear doll was sitting under the tree. She hurried back down the stairs when she heard the adults go to bed. She scrambled to find him, tucked away under the tree. _

"_There you are! You handsome lad!" She hugged him tightly and went to sleep on the floor. Unknown to her conscious mind, the tree began to grow, as she began to shrink. The toys in the cabinet started growing to life size, including the mice within, her nutcracker taking on a more human body. She awoke with a start as a mouse pulled on her hair. Haruhi screamed and ran over to where the soldiers were jumping out of their cabinet. She noticed one of them was very short with blonde hair and a overly tall dark haired soldier. _

"_Nutcracker! Nutcracker! Tamaki! Help!" A battle commenced. The nutcracker was taking on the mouse king and the soldiers fighting passionately against the other mice, fighting to save Haruhi. "Look out!" The steel clashing and swords biting at each other, the fighting was an epic turn of events. The King had the nutcracker trapped and defeated. "No! Leave him alone!" Without thinking, Haruhi flung her slipper at the mouse's head. He screamed, distracted by her attack, giving the nutcracker his chance to strike him down, and down he went. It ended so fast, the mice disappearing and the King deflating into a one small, simple mouse. "Hey! Where are you going?! Come back, please! I don't know where I am!" She followed him into the giant cape, not knowing that things were about to change drastically. _

"_Haruhi, I'm over here!" she heard a voice, Tamaki; who else could it be? She followed his voice as it guild her through the cave of the cape. She could feel a change in herself, she felt as if she was getting older, growing taller, maturing. When she looked down at herself, she could see this change, her whole appearance changed. The hair cut short, her dress turning into a gown, and her height adjusting. _

"_What happened to me?"_

"_You have entered my Kingdom; everyone here is changed to who they really are inside. It is not strange, but normal for its residents." _

"_That seems a bit silly to me, Tamaki."_

"_Hm, even in your, probably our, dreams, you still know you we are…"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing, come along, they are waiting for you."_

"_Who?"_

"_Your other friends that want to see you. Come this way." He guided her to his grand boat and they sailed to his palace where everyone was waiting for her. _

"_Haruhi! I'm so glad you came!" four voices harmonized as she walked into the Grand Ballroom. The snow was falling lightly outside, almost dancing as it entered the few open windows. The cold was not something that lived here, so it allowed the snow to provide an opening encore for the girl. "The snow is here to greet you, and we are here for you!" They pulled her to a cushioned seat and sat her down, ignoring the glares from Tamaki-Nutcracker. "We want you to enjoy our show!"_

"_.. . what are you doing?" they smiled, and then disappeared behind four large doorways. Music started to play and the dancing began. A woman, which looked like her mother, started a dance. She glided and turned around the floor, looking as if she was a fairy flying. Her dance was short and sweet. The twins with curly auburn hair started the next. They delivered Spanish hot chocolate to Haruhi and tamaki, the representation of their duet. Next came the boys, mimicking and mirroring each other in a slower dance, presenting the couple with Arabian coffee. A stuffed bunny appeared from nowhere and began to dance, its owner approached with a long black leash and took him off; the little blonde boy reappeared with a gift of Japanese tea. All four twins jumped out and preformed a quick, fast-paced, intricate dance around in circles, displaying skill and grace. Their gift, Russian candies for the two. A tall, dark haired, quite man brought out a folded screen with children painted on it. The painting came to life and the children danced, hopped, and skipped until they returned to their painted states. This was when Haruhi noticed that her nutcracker was gone, and the next set of music was starting. Out came Mother Gigogne, Tamaki playing the mother figure. Out came the dancing twins from under the skirt. They danced and cheered, causing a cheerful smile to grace Haruhi's face. They ran back under the skirt and everyone went off. Haruhi was alone in the room, studying the flowers next to her. _

_She watched as the dewdrops began their own dance; showing off the beauty of the natural world. The dance was infectious. When the dew drops reached the bottom of their plants pot, the flowers began to shack. Soon they were dancing in their pots. The flowers started to turn into humanoid shapes, dancing and swaying for her. They ended their movements as fully human performers running off the stage. _

"_Have you enjoyed the show? We wanted you to enjoy your chance you had here."_

"_It was okay, I guess."_

"_Okay?! Only okay?!"_

"_No...Nonono! It was good, great! Really, I didn't mean for that to sound bad…" _

"_That's wonderful! It is time now, for you to leave, I'm afraid. The snow is calling you away, back to your land."_

"_The snow?"_

"_Yes, the snow knows everything about everyone. They know that it is your time to go; but don't worry, you will see us again soon." He said with a smile, and guided her back to outside. The snow flurried around her, pulling her away. She cried. Her dream was ending, and she knew it was over. The snow sang her a sweet sang and gave her a goodbye dance, crying with her._

"Haruhi!"

"What?!" She bolted up right. Everyone was staring.

"Are you alright? You've been sleeping forever. You missed breakfast."

"Oh…I guess that dream was longer than I thought…"

"what dream?"

"…I'll tell you another time." She smiled at the two sets of twins, who looked worried about her. Their own dream surprising them as well; unaware that this wasn't going to be their only adventure into a different land.

**Reviewers**

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: I'm glad you understand and connect, that makes it even funnier! I think you will have like this one as well. **

**Kyoki no Megami: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! here is another chapter for you!**

**Sparklefaith:Thanks for the words of encouragement! It means a lot!**

**wolfgirl336699:thank you for reviewing!**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom:You're becoming my favorite, because you've reviewed, I'm pretty sure, every chapter, thanks for staying loyal! I really appreciate it! Yes, Kaoru and Mia are adorable, aren't they?!**


	7. Filler

So I realized after I deleted my filler about finals, that you can't comment on the new chapter, because it's the "same" chapter, and it won't let you. So I'm putting this in so that you do not run into the error of already commenting on this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for my long delay, I caught a cold after finals and wasn't allowed to be on the computer. I am not feeling much better, but my parents are both asleep and I promised to get up a chapter by Christmas. Merry Christmas! Here's your present! Don't hate me at the end... **

A light snow was drifting down, the warm glow of candle flames flickered in every window and mantelpiece. The tree's pale radiance filled the small living room where everyone was gathered. They were playing commoner games and drinking hot chocolate. Mia would break out in a carol with Tamaki or Hunny while Zo cheated her way through monopoly. Everyone was enjoying the others company and having a wonderful Christmas eve. They were all going to stay the night at Tamaki's house and open presents tomorrow, Zo making it known that she was going to wake everyone up if she got up first. They found the rules to a Secret Santa game and they thought it was a better idea for them instead of trying to get something for everyone. This is why Zo was so excited, she had gotten Hunny and had found him the best gift ever. But since it isn't Christmas yet, she wasn't telling anyone about it. Mia had received Tamaki, which she thought was going to be easy, and was having a terrible time with a gift, so she made one. The gifts sat waiting under the large tree, begging to be opened early. Tamaki had to be restrained multiple times from them, being as egger about them as a small child over Santa. They remembered his love of the piano and dragged him over to it, telling him to play. His house staff came running and started to sing along with Tamaki and Mia. It was quite the sight to see. The only thing that could have ruined this day was someone getting sick.

"Hunny! I'm so sorry! I gave you my nasty cold! You'll be alright, I promise!" Mia was yelling after Mori and Hunny, who was being taken home due to his sudden illness. Mia felt terrible because she had ruined their perfectly planned Christmas party.

"Don't feel bad, Mia. It's not like you gave it to him on purpose." Kaoru, trying to be his caring side, was not getting a response from Mia.

"Mia, Gees! Why would you go and do something like that! Now we have to make cookies!" Kaoru stared at Zo in shock, why would she say something so nasty to her sister like that? And why would they have to make cookies?

"I know… I'm sorry Zo. But I'm sure that he will like them, he is a sugar lover." She hurried off to where she had hoped the kitchen was, getting lost and asking a maid which way.

"Why does she have to make cookies?"

"Oh, she doesn't. _We_ do. As in all of us. Remember at our house party? We said if Mia gives anyone her cold that we would have to make cookies for them so they would feel better."

"I don't remember that at all…"

"I think Tamaki's eggnog was getting to your head, so you probably don't. But we said we would so here we go, making cookies. I hate baking…" They all followed Tamaki to the kitchen, not getting lost on the way. Mia was already in an apron with flour all over her face and fingers.

"Alright everyone, wash your hands and put an apron on, we're making some seriously awesome cookies!" Mia ordered and pointed, telling who needed to get what and how to put the food coloring in. They all took turns using the oven, Mia putting, and removing, everything from it, because Tamaki hurt himself every time. Zo passed out cookie cutters of all shapes and sizes, from little Santa hats to almost a full pan tree cutter. No one said a word when the first batch came out, because it was Tamaki's. They were ready to laugh at his baking skills, but finding his batch looking almost picture perfect, even Mia was surprised.

"Those look great, Tamaki!"

"what? Those aren't mine, I threw mine away because they looked so bad." At least he figured it out before anyone else saw them. The mystery remained, who's cookies were put in first. Zo's. Hers were the first ones in, because she took over Mia's batch while she helped the others get started.

"Zo, I thought you said you hated baking?"

"I do. Because I can never get them just the way I want. Ruined. I always make them perfect, so I never get to eat any of them. We always put the nicest ones on top, aka, mine." Zo sounded frustrated. Hikaru took one of the Santa hat's she had made and handed it to her.

"here, just eat one, Hunny isn't going to know. You're being very silly over some cookies, Zo."

"Yeah, whatever… Give me that."

"Nope! Not with that attitude! You're going to have to catch me!" Hikaru took off down a hallway yelling, Zo hot in pursuit. They ran in a twisted maze around the house, soon having others join in on the game. It went from chance to money-in-the-middle and Zo was _always_ in the middle. The cookies would sail over her head, in to the hands of another, then fly from theirs to someone else. She twirled and jumped, trying her hardest to catch the flying cookies.

"This is ridiculous! I'm done!" Zo stomped off, out of the circle of laughing people. She marched right into the kitchen, picked up the last cookie and bit down; onto air. Kaoru had snatched it from right under her nose. Glaring first, Zo tried to grasp it. When that didn't work, she pulled her best puppy-eyes she could, trying for a sympathy act.

"That won't work on me, you know. I'm trained in the art of anti-puppy-eyes thanks to my mother. She was always trying to get me into some silly outfit for a girl." Kaoru, having zero sympathy for the poor girl, ate the cookie in one bite. She was shocked, this wasn't going to end well for either of them.

"Hey, guys! Let's play spin the bottle!"

"No! No! Nope! Not going to! Worst commoners game EVER!" Zo was quick to the draw, Kaoru wasn't going to get away with it that easily. They were the only girls, so they would always be the ones having to do something and that is never fun.

"No, let's play hide-and-seek! That is much more fun!" Mia knew that something bad was going to happened today, and she wanted to be hidden and gone when it did. "I'll start counting!" As the numbers started Zo took off into the far end of the house with Hikaru hot on her trail. Everyone split, racing to all corners of the mansion.

"99…100! Here I come!...This was not one of my better ideas, I'll be looking forever…" She started in the foyer and started a loop around the house, looking every place someone could fit. She passed by a certain curtain, unaware that it was not covering a window, but a door. Behind that door was a small closet, just big enough for maybe two people. Giving Hikaru an excuse to hide with Zo.

"Shh! She's coming! Be quiet!"

"Alright! Alright! You be quiet too, loud mouth!" Their hushed whispers were never heard for the cloth curtain had muffled them. Mia walked out of the room completely oblivious to the small room.

"Hikaru, you are on my foot. Get. Off."

"I can't, there isn't any room! Maybe if you stood in front of me and not next to me, we would be so cramped!"

"Fine! I'll move!" they pushed and pulled until Zo had placed herself in front of the door facing Hikaru. She glared lightly at him, showing him her annoyance with the whole situation. Sighing, she relaxed her head on his chest, the dark, warm closet making her considerably exhausted.

"Can we sit on the floor, I'm afraid I might start sleeping and fall."

"Uh..yeah, sure. That would be more comfortable anyway…" They slide down, Zo balancing herself on Hikaru's arm, trying not to get herself tangled in his long legs. She placed her tired head elegantly on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his arm, and fell into a soft sleep. Hikaru was frozen. He had to idea what had gotten into his dear friend, but he wasn't going to argue, she was warm and smelled nice. He couldn't really be upset with her for being tired and worn out due to all the trouble she had been through today. They stayed there until well into the fourth game of hide-and-seek when Tamaki was "it." He knew where the closet was and so he found the two asleep. He would have throw na fit if it had not been for Mia hiding nearby.

"No! Tamaki! Let them be!"

"But WhY?!"

"How often have you seen Zo that calm and peaceful? And quiet?"

"Well-! Never…"

"Exactly. Move out of the way." Mia pulled Tamaki away and walked over to the closet. She pulled the door open all the way, then slammed it shut as hard as she could. Hikaru jumped, which disturbed Zo enough to open her eyes. He glanced at her in the dim light, her big eyes capturing his for a moment.

"What was that?"

"I don't know… I think I hear Mia though…" Zo pulled herself off the floor, removing her arms from Hikaru's. She pushed the door open and stared at Tamaki, who had been glaring at the door. "Tamaki, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm… uh.. nothing… Just practicing…"

"For what?"

"Nothing! Okay?!"

"Fine. Where did Mia go? I heard her."

"She went to tell everyone the game is over."

"She was still it?!"

"No, she was it three games ago!"

"Oh gees…"

"What?"

"I was really tired…"

"Yes you were, sleeping all over me!" Hikaru had joined them at last, looking frazzled. His hair was a mess and his shirt wrinkled. Tamaki glanced back over to Zo, her appearance wasn't much better. In fact, some of her hair was on his shirt.

"What were you two _doing_ in that closet?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru, blaming him for whatever occurred.

"We didn't do anything!" His irritation pouring off in waves, scaring Zo into hiding behind a chair. "She was tired and fell asleep, what did it look like we were doing?"

"Sleep to closely! You're my children! You can't sleep like that!"

"Sure we can! In fact, that gives us more of a reason!"

"You're disgusting! How could you do that to your sister!"

"she is not my sister!"

"Oh, both of you shut up! I fell asleep, get over it!" Zo stamped her foot and screamed at them, scaring the daylights out of Tamaki and rattling Hikaru's cage of little. "I'm going to find something to eat, so if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

Zo found her way into the kitchen once more, this time eating the raw cookie dough that had not been used in her batch. She stuffed her face with it, knowing if she ate enough she would get sick, giving her a reason to go home.

"Zo! Don't eat all that! It'll make you sick!"

"That was the point, dearest sister."

"Do you want to leave? I'll go home with you."

"Yes, I would love to leave. Let's go now before any of them catch us."

"Alright. But you have to leave the bowl here!"

"Fine.." Zo grumbled. She was getting what she wanted, getting to go home, leave the boys, have some peace. She felt a pull though, that was drawing her back to where Hikaru was. She wanted him to come with her, so she would have someone to talk and laugh with. This was her first longing, she ignored it, thinking that it was just the raw cookie dough making her think funny. Mia was finding the same pull, but to another. The strings of fate were pulling strongly on this day, trying to pull them together, but they ignored what was natural, because it seemed wrong that someone would be loving them, longing for them, because of who they really were; not what their money said about them.

"Mia! Wait!" She whipped around, finding the voice of her dearest friend, her quiet crush, running towards her. "Mia, why are you going home? I didn't upset Zo that much, did I?"

"No, no, she doesn't feel well. I found her eating the cookie dough in the kitchen and decided it was better for us to go home before she killed someone."

"Oh, alright than… Well, I'll see you when we get back from vacation! Have a very Merry Christmas, Mia!"

"And a very merry Christmas to you too, Tamaki." Her parting words were overheard by everyone, but one poor soul could hear the soft way she said that name, wishing it could have been his.

**Reviewers:**

**lovefairytail007: I hope you did well on finals, mine were terrible. But that's alright! Because now I have a chapter for you!**

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN:It is a good thing that you have patience, because I don't. Your reviews are ones I always look forward to, so I'm glad you waiting for this chapter, my turning point of some plot. I hope you are not too upset with me at the moment. D:**

** Sparklefaith: Hey, look at that, Christmas day! Merry Christmas!**

**cutiekitten56:You made me feel better with your use of big words. I'm glad you like it so far! this is probably the most interesting ting I've ever written! i'm really into it, probably just as much as the readers! Thank you for reviewing!**

**blackraven88:Thank you! Please review again! **

**Eaten Alive By Boredom:Okay, I know you didn't review on the last chapter when I wrote this, but thank you anyways! because I know you would have written something funny or encouraging! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I would like for you all to know that I wrote this in one day. So if there are any mistakes, I'm terribly sorry! I also wrote it during vacation, I'm in the sunny south! Not the cold, snowy, nasty north I'm from. It's really bad. I'm glad we left early enough to miss it all. Anyway! Enjoy! **

**Allonsy!(Btw, the new Doctor Who Christmas Ep. was AWESOME! Clara was great. Peps need to watch because it was just mind blowing.)**

The waves were crashing on the shore and the seagulls were crying over head. The Host Club had gone to the beach. Zo thought that it would just be them, a little group of friends hanging out; but no, Kyoya saw the money in every situation. Their clients had joined them as well on the warm, sunny days. Everyone was laughing and playing, worshiping and praising, collecting and trapping. The Hitachiins were playing volleyball with some girls and being their silly bromancing self's while Haruhi was digging up crabs with Hunny and Mori. The beach was hot and the water warm, everyone was having a good time. All except Zo; she wasn't happy with any of it. The twins had replaced her packed swimsuits with strings and monokinis, her enemies. Mia had feared that something like this would happen, so she packed her some extra in her bag. Zo would have been happy with this, but she wasn't the same size as Mia, so she was stuck in shorts and a t-shirt for the rest of the trip or give the satisfaction to the twins. She lay out under the sun on a blanket, glaring whenever Hikaru would try to approach her. Their bullying would probably get them hurt, but they knew it was worth it.

"Zo! Why don't you come and harvest crabs with Haruhi and I? Hunny and Mori are off somewhere! We need an extra hand!"

"Alright!" Zo didn't really want to have to do anything with crabs but she didn't want to be near Tamaki either, who was being very kingly and creepy. She ran, quite gracefully she might add, across the sand to where her sister was building a sand castle. "I thought we were trapping crabs?"

"I just said that to pull you away from Hikaru. If I yelled that I was building a sand castle, want do you think he would have done?"

"Thrown the ball as hard as he could at it."

"Precisely. So! We are going to build the most magnificent sand castle known to this beach!"

"But don't they have competitions here for that?"

"Shush! I didn't know that, so it's not true!"

"Whatever you say… Look, here comes Haruhi."

"Hey, you guys, will you ask the twins to stop trying to scare me? It's getting on my nerve…"

"Because they'll listen to us… I'll see what I can do." Mia ran off to where the twins were planning their next scare, startled by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing?" she had completely forgotten about what she was supposed to say. Whatever the twins were holding was enough for her to stop her thought train. They had a cute little brown puppy and it was the most precious thing she ever saw. "Can I see her?!"

"No! We want to see if she'll scare Haruhi!"

"Why would a puppy scare her?"

"Because-!" They were interrupted by the sound of yelling and screaming.

"Somebody help him! He's taking on those thugs alone!"

"Who is?!"

"Haruhi!" The twins were off like a rocket, following the direction the girl had pointed. Mia chased after, worried about what was going on. They ran up the side of a dune, reaching the top of a rock point. At the end stood Haruhi, who was falling off the side of the rock into the water. Mia was gone and in the water before anyone had the chance to move. Tamaki was quickly after both of them. The twins were taking care of their drunken bullies. The puppy barking and growling along side.

No one seemed more scared about this occurrence than Tamaki; at least those who let on. Zo had been flipping out at the rocks, screaming at Mia. Mia was tensing from her dive down under; she had frightened herself into an adrenaline rush. She knew that she couldn't pull Haruhi up to the surface, but she could push her to the surface. Her life was not on the line, Haruhi's was. She could swim herself up to the surface after she shoved Haruhi through into the air. She made managed to get underneath Haruhi when she noticed Tamaki. She was happy about this; she didn't have to get her all the way to the surface now, just to him. She pulled her legs against the pull of the water, her arms gliding under Haruhi, pushing her towards Tamaki. Tamaki motioned to her underwater to swim up if she could, if not, he would come and get her. She nodded and started he trip back towards the beautiful life-giving air. They were closing in on the big rocks and boulders near the shore, the surface right there. She stopped. She really didn't mean to, but her ankle had caught. Tamaki didn't notice until he surfaced that she was trapped right beneath.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Somebody! Help!" Kaoru was in the water, flying at a new personal best. He found Mia floating, grasping between waves for air. She grasped onto him tightly, fear evident in her eyes.

"Hold your breath; I'm going to get you out!" She took the biggest breath she could muster through all the water and popped back down beneath the waves. Foam and dirt clouded everything in sight, salt stinging their eyes. Kaoru groped for her leg, following it down to her ankle which was snagged by seaweed and rocks. He pulled her down quickly, releasing her from the rocks grasp. She was still tangled with the seaweed though and she had no way to get water. Kaoru was thinking fast, he resurfaced, took a deep breath, and dove back down. He Grabbed Mia by her face and told her to calm, which wasn't hard seeing as how she was about to pass out from her lack of oxygen. He used his teeth and started to chew the seaweed away from her foot and removing it from her being. They resurfaced, Mia passed out in Kaoru's arms. They had arrived at the fight between Tamaki and Haruhi.

"What were you think?! Are you crazy?!"

"I don't see what the big problem is!"

"You could have gotten hurt! Killed! Don't be such an idiot! You're a girl! They could have done serious damage!"

"Guys! I need your help! Mia's not breathing!" Zo was having mental breakdowns. Hikaru was trying to comfort her and help Kaoru at the same time. Hunny was crying off to the side while everyone was else was being quiet due to the seriousness of the situation. Mori was, for some reason, trained in CPR and was trying to revive her to consciousness. Kaoru and Zo had saddled up beside Hikaru, who was also trying not to show how upset and scared he was.

Mia spitted and sputtered. Mori was successful in his work and Mia was breathing again. Well mostly, she was coughing up her lungs full of water. They would have celebrated if Mia hadn't glanced straight at Tamaki, reminding everyone that he and Haruhi were yelling at each other.

"I think I would like to go eat something and lie down."

"That's it! I'm going to bed. Excuse me." Tamaki was up and gone, overly-disturbed by Haruhi's rude behavior. Mia and Zo bowed out as well, letting Haruhi think about her rash behavior. The day had been eventful and not with good things. The girls had been sent off with flowers, an apologetic gift. Mia was trying to hide herself from Kaoru, who she knew was angry with her near death experience. He had been trying to get her alone all night. She had been finding reasons to be around people all night. A grumble could barely be heard in the distance.

The storm was raging on the windows. The shutters shacking, wind blowing hard against the locks. Rain and hail pounded the halls and roof, the windows barely staying in one piece. Thunder shook the house and lightening lit up every room; a surge throwing the switches out, killing the power. It was dark, loud, and scary. Mia was not adapting well. Zo had gone off to visit Hikaru down in the living room to eat left-overs, so Mia was left alone to fend for herself. Shadows moving and reforming, monsters and shapeless blobs were forming in Mia's imagination. She wasn't going to sit here and just let these fake terrors keep her from a needed night's sleep. Mia ran from the room and into the even darker hallway. She was on the verge of shrieking in fright. _Why was everything always so much scarier during the night while there's a storm?! _Mia realized her mistake and hurried into the nearest light-under-the-door. She thought that this was going to be a great relief but instead it revealed Kaoru reading.

She stared at him, her eyes wide and frightened. He finished his paragraph before looking up at her from behind his reading glasses. Their blank stares made eye contact, making them look like zombies. He recognized the look of her face from earlier that day and made to stand.

"No, I'll leave, don't get up. Sorry for bothering you." She started to back out the door when lightning flashed outside; she froze in her place.

"Mia, it's alright. Come on inside. You seem scared."

"Oh, it's the storm that's making me nervous…"

"Why?"

"Oh, something that happened to my brother…"

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right-now…" Thunder clashed and rolled through the house once again, causing Mia to shake in fright.

"Here, come sit down by the fire where it's warm."

"..A-Alright…" She walked over to the beautifully weaved rug and placed herself by the warm fire, her paranoia chilling her to the bone. Shivering, she tried to show a brave face; she wasn't _really _scared of the storm, just what the storm could do. She felt a flannel blanket fall onto her arms. Glancing to the side, she found Kaoru sitting with her holding his book. He began reading again, huddled under his own blanket. He crinkled his nose and squinted while his eyes followed the words on the page. She figured he wasn't the romantic type, let alone the reading type, but he had a copy of a fairytale remake about Beauty and the Beast. She could tell he was thinking deeply because he hadn't said anything in the last ten minutes she had been observing him.

"You know, if you take a picture it will last longer."

"I'm observing your behavior. You make faces when you read." He glanced sideways at her, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose. His were eyes friendly, playful, welcoming to her. She shifted enough to cause a cascade of curls to hide her face from his. The storm continued to torment the elements outside and cause the small strings of her fear to be pulled again. She shivered again.

"Are you alright? Did you catch a cold today? You keep shaking?"

"..What..? No, I'm not sick, I don't think… Do I feel cold?" He placed a warm hand on her forehead.

"You're freezing. I bet that it's from your deathly jump early. The water got to you. Here, we can share the blankets so you can stay warm." She hesitated. She didn't really want to be close to him right now, seeing as how they were both wearing their night clothes; her thin nightgown and his sleep pants, _only sleep pants_. But she feared the worst would come if she gained another cold which developed into the flu, so she crawled the short space between them to his one open arm and blanket. He wrapped around her shoulder and continued to read his book, his glasses sitting precariously on the bridge of his nose. She shivered slightly and sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to control her silly reactions to this crazy storm and this adorable boy. _Adorable? What? Where did that come from? Wait, backtrack, REACTION?! Mia, you are not okay, girl…_ She argued with herself about her dilemma. She never really had to deal with her emotions and fears with someone other than Zo before. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. She stared into the fire and relaxed, leaning into Kaoru for support. She needed sleep and fighting a natural instinct was not really her area of expertise. She nuzzled his shoulder, not finding herself comfortable, and then laid her head on his knee. She curled herself up into a ball like a kitten and fell asleep, her fear being locked away by the heroic knight, who was unaware of his great deeds done that night. Kaoru continued to read until he knew she was asleep. He collapsed into a fidgety mess. He was trying his hardest to keep his cool around her. He knew that she had a lot of pressure on her from today and needed to detox. He's defense was the book, the only thing he could keep with him when she walked in unexpectedly. He really wasn't sure what he needed to do. She was cold, he provided warmth; she was scared, so he tried to comfort her; she was tired, so he somehow became her pillow. Now he was trying to chill his flushed cheeks, which had betrayed him at last. Hiding behind his glasses was the best he could do, because she just had this way into his head and he could stop it. Her light glances seemed to search his soul, asking him questions he wanted to avoid. But she pulled him into her life so quickly and easily, and was keeping him on his toes. He wandered off to find Hikaru, finding Tamaki and Haruhi instead doing something strange with a blindfold. He made his way back to the room and placed himself back down with Mia on the floor to read more. After a few hours sleep was creeping up on him, boding him into its arms. He fell asleep right there in front of the fire with Mia sleeping with him. Hikaru walked in late and found them together on the floor; he would have laughed but figured a picture was worth a thousand words. They looked like a pair of puppies, snuggled up close and warm by the fire, two blankets pulled up around their noses.

Their sweet dreams and happy hearts were pulling and pushing against one another in their sleep. The mansion was revealing hidden truths and forgotten dreams that night. Everyone was discovering new or recovering old, memories and feelings. The storm was bringing them together and helping form bonds that would soon be dangling in the balance, the balance of family and friends.

**Reviewers:**

**wolfgirl336699: thank you! i hope your Christmas was great! (Unless you don't celebrate it, than I hope it didn't snow too much!)**

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: Oh my gosh, you gave me my first nickname! :D I hope that this was a punctual time for you on an update!**

**lovefairytail007: Finals are over! Celebrate! eat cake. i hope that this will be a good gift for finishing finals!**

**Sparklefaith: Thank you for the encouragement!**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: How DARE you get grounded?! And you caught a virus from the computer?!(Ha, thats punny) Anyway, i'm glad you're back, I missed you. I am always looking forward to your comments.(And seeing the twins pop up in my reviews!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm warning you now, the end of this chapter is sad. Okay, you've been warned. HAPPY NEW YEARS! (There's a Star Wars marathon on! Ya!)**

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine(I just realized I haven't done this on any of my previous chapters...)**

**Allonsy!**

"You guys just missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The most terrifying thing we have ever encountered; Besides Renge, of course."

"What could possibly be worse…?"

"The Zuka Club."

"Yes, the Zuka Club came and tried to steal away my little darling Haruhi!"

"Yeah, those creepy all girl-loving-praising school wanted Haruhi to join them."

"And I'm taking it that you don't want her to leave, Hikaru?"

"Of course I don't want her to leave! Look at her! We'd miss all of her wonderful sarcasm!"

"I'm not sarcastic…"

"You guys are pathetic. Mia, I'm going to go work on my homework, laters." Mia followed her sister with her eyes, picking up on her signals; slumped shoulders, one deep sigh, and a dark glare at Hikaru. She was not thrilled with his sudden infatuation with Haruhi. But it really wasn't all that sudden; these things just crept up on them without any knowhow. Mia caught the glances that the twins gave Haruhi; it didn't really bother her, seeing as how she didn't _really_ like either of them. Her attention was elsewhere and on a different character. Zo was going to have to deal with this by herself. Mia had a feeling that it wasn't going to get any easier either; the bud was just beginning to bloom and would not stop until it was broken.

"My mother was in Zuka club before she joined the ballet company." Blank faces met hers, searching her to see if it was a joke. "She was in it with Haruhi's mother, I believe. Someone under the name Fujioka was there at the same time as my mother. They were stars together! We still have her costumes at home! They were great for dress up…" the starry look was in Mia's eyes as she imagined her mother in the dresses at home and remembered all the times she and Zo had dressed up in the many flamboyant outfits.

"Your mother knew mine?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. We have pictures at home if you'd like to see them."

"That would be awesome. But I don't want to be a bother-"

"Can we come too?!"

"No. I said I would let Haruhi come, not the whole Host Club."

"But only Hikaru and I asked…?"

"And it would end up being everyone anyway. That is just how it works, if you've never noticed."

"No…Not really…"

"Haruhi! Dear friend! Come over after school today if you like! Here is our address. It's not a big house, even for a commoner, really, I promise. Okay, maybe a little. Not as bad as Tamaki's. It's a Victorian style, really quite quant. Just call me when your get there, I'll meet you at the gate."

"Alright… Thanks! I'll be there. No, Hikaru, you can't come, she said so. Don't make me look like a bad guest!" Hikaru had wanted to go to the house every since Kaoru got to go. It wasn't fair that his brother knew more about them than he did. They were going to get in that house no matter what Mia said.

"What are you people doing here?!" Zo was the unfortunate one to answer the door. She was told that Haruhi was coming over and was t let her in while Mia was taking Alice for a walk; the puppy the twins had at the beach. She decided that it was going to be her puppy and took it home with her, forcefully removing her from Kaoru's hands. Kaoru used that as an excuse to come visit whenever he wanted, and was using it today.

"_I_ came to see my beautiful little girl-"

"Mia?"

"No! Shut up, Tamaki! Alice! The puppy that we had that Mia took." His face quickly flushed and he covered it up with the best angry face he could. He glared in Tamaki's general direction, ignoring him. "Now, as I was saying-" The door slammed in his face. Shocked filled them, where had Haruhi gone? That was the smooth handling of Zo. Haruhi was removing her shoes and following Zo through the grand hall and into the living room. The floor was littered with boxes and photo albums filled with pictures of their family.

"Wow, is this all from the Zuka club?"

"No, it's everything and anything. We haven't had time to really sort through everything. So sit down and start digging in. We've already gone through those of there, so you can start with that pile by the couch. Hey, did the rest of them show up?"

"Rest of… yeah, they did. They're at the window…" Sounding defeated, Haruhi pointed to big bay window that was framing the six boys outside. Tamaki looked as if someone had just bitten his leg.

"Oh no! I forgot to bring Alice back in!" Mia rushed to the front door, listening to Tamaki's screaming. "Alice! Dear Alice! Come here, darling! Is Tamaki being mean to you? Here, Mias got you!" Kaoru had removed Alice from Tamaki's leg, and was now yelling at the poor puppy. "Tamaki! Think of her feelings! She was just showing you that she loves you! Look at her face!" Ultimate puppy eyes.

"You're right! I'm so sorry, Alice! Please forgive me! You can chew on my leg whenever you like! Come here you!" They had a glow of pink and love of happiness around them; everyone at a loss of words for his idiocy. Alice squirmed out of Tamaki's killing hug and trotted over to Mia, licking her hand. "Alice! What did I do?!"

"Nothing. She's hungry. Kaoru, will you feed her? I need everyone else to follow me into the living room. I have a mission for you all." Kaoru simply nodded and walked past her into the house, Alice padding alongside him. "Everyone, inside. We have a mission, to find as many pictures of Haruhi's mother that we can! Can you all handle that? Or am I going to have to ask you to leave?"

"We are ready to serve, Lady Mia!"

"Tamaki!"

"Yes?!"

"Don't ever call me that again." Mia pulled and pushed everyone to their area in the living room with their own stack of photos and old posters. Flipping and rustling filled the room along with laughter and giggling. They were finding silly pictures of the girls with their parents and friends from the company, dance and acting photos of their mother from when she was a teen.

"Hey, what's that pile of there?" Hikaru wandered over to where he had pointed.

"Oh, those are the ones we already went through. No need to look at those."

"But, there are pictures of all of you in these from when you were little!"

"I wanna see Mia and Zo as little girls!" Hunny was working his cute little boy face on Mia; Zo had looked away knowing she couldn't say no.

"No, Hunny. I don't want to go back over those. Let them be." Her dead serious tone alerted them to her mood. Kaoru walked in as she said this, suddenly more interested in the albums than before. A plan was already starting to take form in the heads of two mischievous twins. They were getting into those albums no matter what.

"Don't even think about it!" they jumped. "Alice! Stop it! That is not for eating!"

_Rip!_

"Alice! This is my school dress!" A tear; She looked like she was attacked by a bear. It ripped from her waist to the hem. The culprit was running to her daddy, hiding behind his warm arms, the clothe hanging from her teeth. "Kaoru! Do something!"

"I'll take her to the crate… don't whine at me, you know what you did was wrong." Tamaki did try and save the guilty pup from going into the little crate of punishment, but Mia told him to go into the closet and grow some mushrooms.

"Okay, let's take a break, I'll go change. Do NOT touch those, Hikaru. I'm warning you." She rushed off upstairs to slip into sweatpants and a t-shirt, something unusual to everyone else. She was gone for a long time, long enough for Kaoru to get back and Hikaru to stuff away one of the albums. They wanted to know what was hiding inside the pages of the Hadaka's childhood.

Hikaru was running, laughing at his brother. He had challenged him to a race home and took off without him. They laughed and argued most of the way home. Their spirits were light and filled with joys. The New Year was coming up soon, for the West anyway, and they wanted to celebrate! Cakes and drinks, served with tarts and sugary treats. Mother was throwing an adult party that they needed to appear at, so they hurried and made themselves known. They rushed through the crowd, the tables, and the food. They had stolen goods and they wanted to find its true value.

They filled a plate with food and scurried to their shared room. Curled up under the layers of blanket, limbs intertwined in a brotherly embrace, they opened the cover. It was a simple book; most of the pages didn't even have the girls in it. There was a boy; young, always young, looking just like the father. The boy was holding the twins when they were born; he only looked about five or six years old. His dark hair, olive skin and dark eyes were clashing with the girls' bright red curls; his toothless smile looking overjoyed. More pictures of the twins with him, laughing and playing. Every page turned was a new adventure with this family. They looked so happy, together, loving and caring; something they never really had. But they soon were approaching the back, the second to last page was a photo taken less than a few years ago, after the girls left the middle school. The boy was sitting in a hospital bed, bruised and bloody, looking like he had been hit by a truck. Everyone was around him smiling, but looking worried. He seemed completely fine with his state, relieved. As Hikaru turned the page, expecting a happy welcome-home picture was shocked by the next picture. Nothing could really prepare them for what was staring them right in the face. They figured out the name of the young boy in the photos with the girls, his name was William; William Robert Hadaka, their brother, they knew this because his tombstone was photographed and placed on the last page with a picture of him with his family. A note was made on the back of the photo that he died in the hospital.

**Sorry it was a bit short, I wanted something up for new years. but I think it covered stuff pretty well. :)**

**Reviewers:**

**lovefairytail007: Gift for finals, now a gift for new Years! I hope it doesn't make you too upset! **

**Sparklefaith: I went from a really sweet chapter to a real downer, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: Don't hate me for this chapter. More cute moments are coming! **

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: Your reviews always make me laugh! I got an e-mail saying you reviewed, I saved it in my inbox because it was such a funny review! Yes, I think I will call them Kaoria and Hikazo, sound good? You are pardoned for being grounded. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR BABY! **


	11. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the long delay. I got busy with school, musical and dance all at once! I feel as if I just entered the hardest semester of high school... But never fear! I't my longest chapter yet! So it makes up for my terrible punctuality. **

**Allonsy!**

"Mia, Kyoya called, he wants to pick us up and go to Haruhi's today!"

"Alright! Let me just finish packing up these boxes for her!" The days had grown warm and the trees had started to bud. It was warm enough to wear light weight dresses and sandals; Zo and Mia were very excited about this. They were even going to go out and get to show off their new line of clothing that Mrs. Hitachiin had sent them. They were certain that the twins had something to do with it because everything fit just right. But Zo wasn't going to let it bother her, knowing Mia didn't mind at all, so she just carried on as if nothing was wrong in the world. They were going to have fun with the group today, whether the twins were going to mess it up or not.

Zo placed big sunglasses on her face and bright red bows in her French-braided ponytails. She was trying hard to not let her hair clash madly with her white and crimson sun dress. Mia flopped a big sun hat onto her braids and her own pair of sunglasses; their square frames capturing a summer beauty. She swished her navy blue maxi dress out the door; they were dressed for success.

Kyoya's family car pulled into their long gravel driveway and the girls hurried inside. Kyoya had ridden with Tamaki to their destination already, so only Hikaru and Kaoru were with them in the back seat. Zo and Mia took the seat opposite of the twins, smiling madly at them; promoting a competition.

"Hey, boys, do you wanna play a game on the way?"

"It's really fun, we promise!"

"Sure, it's not like we're doing anything anyway… nice dresses by the way." That wasn't really what they meant, but that _was _what they were going to tell them. The fact that the girls openly wore their designs was very exciting to them; that meant that they were likely to become friends, maybe. "So what it this game?"

"Ahh, so this is Haruhi's house! It's pretty big, I didn't expect that!" The twins proclaimed when they stepped out of their fancy car and onto the sidewalk. They had pulled up in front of an apartment building; the very one Haruhi really didn't want to see these people in front of. Everyone else piled out behind them; studying and discussing the house.

"This isn't her house, you idiots; it's an apartment building. Ask Kyoya, he's smart enough to know things like that." Zo felt like she was really opening up to these people; and felt as if she needed to start treating them like she did all of her good friends; terribly.

"What?! I'm not an idiot!"

"You both sound like idiots when you talk in sync like that."

"Kyoya! Why did you bring all of _them_ along?!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be brave enough to come on your own. Guess I was wrong. Come on everyone; let's leave our fearless leader by himself!"

"No! Wait! Don't leave…"

"King, you are acting like you're on edge, you feeling okay?" Mia's motherly instincts were not about to let him get all worked up over something so silly as seeing a girl. (Although she wished he would over her…) But he just started throwing out things not to say when they found Haruhi and that they were just in the neighborhood.

"_What are you doing here?!_"

"Oh! Haruhi! We-"

"Look at her cute dress! Mori! Look at it!" Hunny excitedly pointed. Everyone glanced, Mia awing at how precious Haruhi looked in her summer dress.

"I don't care! Go the hell away!"

"Oh my gosh, Haruhi cursed. Mia, did you hear that, she cursed! Whoa…"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Look what you've done! You upset Haruhi so badly she's fuming!"

"Tamaki, stop yelling at us. It's not attractive. Hey, is that Haruhi's landlady?! I thought those kind of people were just a myth!" Kaoru blinked a few times at his brother's unintelligent remark and flicked him in the forehead.

"Hikaru, you are such an idiot."

"What?! What was that for-"

"Shut up! Haruhi is going to let us go inside! If you keep acting like idiots, she lock us out!"

Mia pulled Tamaki by his arm so that he would follow Haruhi up to her door. Zo poked and prodded the twins up the stairs; telling them to behave or else. Hunny produced a box of cakes.

"Here, Haruhi! I brought these for you because I know you like cakes!" Haruhi glanced longingly to the box.

"Fine. I guess I could make some tea."

"Ya!"

"Hush up, you two! We don't want Haruhi to kick us out!"

"yes Boss!"

"And keep your tongues in your mouths, boys. Don't want you looking like dogs, now." This was an off handed comment by Mia taken seriously by the trio.

Zo pushed pass the comical trio into the apartment. It was small, but not cramped. She liked it. It was efficient and comfortable for two people. She wasn't quite sure how it would work out for nine people, though. She removed her shoes at the doorway and settled herself down on one of the mats; trying to conserve space for everyone else. Tamaki and the twins were doing something stupid and unnecessary about preventing Haruhi from embarrassment. Zo didn't know how long she was going to last with these two today. Her nerve was at its end because of Alice this morning, and it's Hikaru's fault for the dumb dog being there anyway. She was going to bail at her first chance.

Hushed arguments had started around the trio, disturbing the small table, because Mori shared his strawberries with Haruhi. Zo just gave a lingering glare at the three and started in on her own cheesecake. The little cherries on top were her favorite part. Mia was quietly licking chocolate off her spoon, trying to be quant about it. Sugar was her favorite taste in the world. More stupid remarks and mushroom growing were starting in at Zo, her tolerance at her wits end.

"I think... That I'm gonna go down to the market… bye." Zo was up and gone before anyone really realized what was happening. Mia gave a pout towards Haruhi in the kitchen; and started running after her sister. The girls were not going to have a good time with their normal counterparts. This was a day for them, a sister's day out.

"Hey! Hey, look at this!"

"What is it ?!"

"Their king sized chocolate bars! I thought they stopped making these!" They were hunting and prowling the isles like hungry animals, amazed by the mass quantity of products. Their minds were trying to eradicate strong ideas and ambivalence within themselves. They were not novels to the game of love, but they knew for a fact that this was going to be a very muddled and twisted game if they didn't forfeit now. There were too many ways to get hurt; the chances of their "family" getting along in the end were microcosmic. Neither Zo nor Mia wanted to be the cause for a full family melt down, they'd had enough of that for one life time.

"Mia, why do we retract? Are we scared?"

"No…It's because we've had too much of Murphy's Law." Zo was slightly startled by this answer because she was expecting something more serious. She did realize why she received this answer; it was the truth. If something can go wrong, it will. It seemed as if that was their life these days.

"Don't we have something more concrete than that?"

"Yes, at least, I do. I fear that I will hand a part of my heart to him and receive none of his. I know it's too soon to be googly-eyed, girly, love-sick puppy, but if I don't stop now, I probably won't. Ever."

"That's for sure… We still have previous calamities to sort out."

"Indeed. But we didn't come here to talk about how terrible our life has been. We both lived it; let's move on to more important things, like those free taste-testers in the deli!" They rushed to the back end of the large market, cheesecake and crackers were on display, only to be surprised by the sight of Haruhi walking in the door.

"What's she doing here?!"

"HARUHI!" Zo waved franticly. Haruhi seemed slightly stunned, waving in a shy manner.

"Hey! Why are you here? I thought you had already shopped for the day?"

"Those idiots decided that we should have a meal together… So I had to make another trip to get enough food…"

"Oh, that's too bad. Do you want us to go back and watch over them for you?"

"No, it's alright. My dad is there."

"Your dad? Seriously? That man is probably on his way here to watch over his beloved angel."

"Oo! I bet he brought the club with him!" Haruhi went white. The thought that a group of men were stalking her scared her to death. Her stunned look was enough for them to realize that they had probably hit the nail on the head. Ranka was coming and they couldn't stop him. "Well, you go shop, we'll keep our eyes out for them, let you know when they're here." Haruhi paused for a moment, pondering this plan, waved, and walked off towards the vegetables. Zo was going to comply with her decision after she got herself some treats from that store clerk. Mia ran off to the front, to "read magazines." Her eyes were ever watchful for the boys with a transvestite. Zo returned, handed Mia her own treat, and started reading magazines as well.

"Hey, look, this one's got something about us in it."

"Oh? What about?"

"Our birthdays, apparently. Are those coming up soon?"

"…Yeah, I think so. It's in July, right?"

"I think that's right… this little tabloids are really useful."

"Indeed! Hey, look! There they are!"

"Time to intercept." They tiptoed quietly behind them, trying not to get noticed. They had to let Haruhi know that they were here without them knowing that _they_ were here. The group dispersed into every direction, giving Zo and Mia only one way to hide, camouflage. They snagged an umbrella that was on display by the front, hiding their faces, and towels to wrap around their dresses. They knew the twins would instantly recognize the detail if they saw it. They waited until their voices faded into different isles, then started setting their plan back in motion. As soon as they had redisplayed the items, they were pulled into the adjacent isle.

"Sh! The Boss is going to get hit by Haruhi! We wanna watch!"

"Why are you two here anyway?"

"I said we were going to the market, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Sorry, we weren't listening."

"Obviously…" their nonchalant remarks were causing Zo a headache, one she could cushion with violence. But hitting people in the store was a not a great idea, so she just dealt with it.

"Ah! So believed that dim-wits story? How come I didn't think of that?!"

"Because you're both dim-wits yourselves. Now let go! Mia and I have others things to do since you messed up our mission."

"Mission? What Mission?" They tilted their heads sideways, blank looks on their faces.

"Well that's highly classified. You have to know me better to think that I would tell you something classified."

"It's that a challenge?" eagerness filled their voices.

"No, not really…"

"It's a game than!"

"No-!"

"Yes! What a grand idea! The rules, shall we?" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in close to hear what limits Mia was going to place on them, ignoring Zo's rejection of their petty game. "No online research, you may only find out through observation and questions. You can only ask three simply questions a day, one complex a week. You may _not_ read diaries, notes passed in class, or any text messages on my phone, Zo's is open for theft. Lastly, you have until the summer. Good luck gentlemen, don't forget your mission is to get Zo to tell you our mission."

"Yes ma' am!"

"Alright, Zo, the game is set in motion. Let us be off!" Mia dragged Zo out front and through the automatic doors. She smiled widely at the chaos she just organized. They got half a block when Zo stopped her.

"What are you _doing_?! I thought you said you weren't going to get involved!"

"Well, I guess I was lying to myself. I don't want to be alone forever, so that means I have to let someone in sometime might as well start now!"

"But-!"

"No buts! This is going to be the best spontaneous game we've ever played!"

**Reviewers:**

**fantasyblast: I'm so sorry! I took forever! Here, I hope you've enjoyed!**

**Sparklefaith: A good story has to have some sort of tragic twist in it somewhere, just be glad its in the past! (Or maybe there're more...)**

**lovefairytail007: I made you teary eyed? wow... I didn't realized i was able to do that...**

**blackraven88: :D yeah, last update was new years, this one is almost in February... Yeah... little Valentine chocolates!**

** MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: Why thank you! I take that as a complement! I hope that this is one you liked as well!**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: I have stumped you with a sad ending! Now that is an interesting event! Maybe more sad things need to happen...(Or maybe not, yet.) Anyway! I do believe we have settle the name ordeal, now we have to sort out favorite colors. I personally haven't set any on the girls yet because I want the colors to come spontaneously, so I don't use mine! i've thought about orange for one of them... What do you think? **


	12. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one day! Now that is rocking! ****I'm starting to build a serious set of twins here. Their characters are really building up into real people. They're almost real enough that they might join the host of weird imaginary friends I have. (Don't judge me! I have a crazy imagination!)**

******I'm so glad that you all hung around after such a long break! And the few new people who have joined the ranks, I thank all of you! Your reviews get me through every chapter. Thank you so much! **

******Allonsy!**

"Oh, Hunny, I'm so sorry, but I can't!" That was the third person he had tried to get sweets from and it wasn't working at all. The girls kept running away, Mori was being really mean, and he was feeling very lonely without anyone talking to him.

"Hunny, what is it, dear? You seem really upset." He glared at her, dark circles prowling under his young eyes, making him look like a zombified child. His face became red and his temper was boiling.

"Stop it! I hate you! Why do you always call me that?! I hate it! Why are you always worrying about people?! That's stupid! Why do you always talk to me?! No one else is talking to me! Why should you be any different?! You're stupid! I hate you!" Her shocked kept her quiet. She never replied, just backed away slowly, watching Mori take over.

"Hunny. Don't take this out on Mia."

"You! I hate you too! You never let me have sweets! It's only a cavity! I'll be okay! Why won't you let me have some?! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Mori was attacked and flipped to the floor by Hunny.

"Mia! Mia, what happened to you?! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"More like a demon. Hunny lost his temper with her."

"Hikaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you DO ANYTHING?! She obviously needs comfort! You can be such a imbecile!"

"What?! Why is this my fault?!"

"Kaoru! Help me with her, please." Zo didn't even think he should receive a reply for his selfishness. They would have had a glaring contest if Kaoru hadn't been the mature one in the group, today, and told them to drop it.

"What are we going to do about Hunny?"

"I don't know. Why don't you two go talk to him? I'll look after Mia." Zo took Mia's hands into her own, trying to comfort her sister's shock. Mia sat in a small doom cloud, beating herself up over Hunny's screaming fit. She listened to what Mori was saying, that it was his fault that Hunny got a cavity and was punishing himself. He then gathered himself up and wobbled over to Mia.

"I'm sorry that you had to receive a blow from Hunny like that, I should have intervened sooner."

"it's… It's not your fault. Really. Hunny just needed to reduce his stress somehow and yelling seems to work best for him. I'll be… fine. Really." Zo knew that this was a lie, she was going to take it to heart, blaming herself for his upset.

"MIA! MIA! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Hunny wailed back into the room. He tackled Mia, who was still sitting on the floor, smothering her with hugs. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry! Mori! I'm so sorry! I was just upset! I didn't mean to snap at you!"

"Oh, Hunny! It's alright, dea- It's alright…"

"Oh! Please don't stop calling me that! I really do like that nickname! I do! I'm sorry for upsetting you so!"

"Hunny… Hunny… You're choking her…" Kaoru inserted his comment to keep the redhead from turning the color of her curls. Hunny released her, Mia staring at him. She tackled him back, hugging him around the neck!

"Sometimes it's so hard to believe you're older than me! I love you, kido!"

"Aw! Thank you! Ah, Mia..? are you crying? Did I hurt you again?"

"No! I'm just really happy! I'm really happy that you're such a kind and gentle person, Hunny!" Her big goofy grin showing her happiness to the crowd, Zo sighed in relief. Her sister was fine, Hunny's ever childish personality melted away whatever was keeping her down. Not just from this event, but from other things. She just seemed lighter, happier than normal. Zo laughed, joked, and carried on with her sister, dismissing the twins that were isolating their selves.

"Kaoru… What have we gotten ourselves into…"

"I'm not really sure… These two are different than anyone else before. Their almost like Haruhi."

"How is that?"

"They're changing us…"

"Mia?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm painting, what does it look like?"

"Yes, but you're painting our ROOM! And it's PURPLE!"

"Yeah, so?"

"But I HATE purple!"

"That's funny, I thought you liked it."

"You sassy little…"

"Watch your language, young lady, we have guests."

"What…?" A knock came on the window and two orange heads popped up over the window sill. The Hitachiin twins were coming for a visit. They both displayed cheeky smiles, something Zo didn't really want to see.

"Hey, I figured out your favorite color, Mia!" Kaoru yelled from the outside of the window, Mia was opening the large lock.

"Oh? And what would it be?"

"I'm settling with purple." He said as he climbed through the frame and into the room, Hikaru following in suit.

"You must be a mind reader! How ever did you figure that one out?!"

"Sis, your sarcasm is not necessary."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"That fake Barbie voice of yours is freaking me out."

"Well soooorrrry. I'm having a fun day and you want to be boring…"

"For those who still care, it's because you spontaneously painted your walls purple."

"Wonderful work, Detective Kaoru! What have you figured out, Watson?" Mia leaned into Hikaru as she said this, waiting for him to realize she was talking to him.

"Uh… Watson? Oh, me… Nothing. I just got here…"

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"No, wait! Zo hates the color purple."

"well done! You win a prize!" He locked excited, while Kaoru looked irritated.

"What? Why does he get one and I don't?!"

"Well do you want one?"

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Okay, Here." Mia pulled out of her oak writing desk a photograph. It was Haruhi. She was in her middle school swimsuit, looking like the picture of innocence. The boys tried to control themselves, but they both snatched at the picture.

"This isn't real, is it? You probably just photo shopped it!"

"No, it's genuine. I promise. I stole it when we were at her house the other day. It was in an album full of her middle school pictures."

"What?!"

"But enough about Haruhi! She'll think you're creeps if you keep talking about her like that! We have worked to do!"

"Yeah, a stupid project…"

"Oh, so you decided to speak up! Thank you Zo, for your ever helpful comments!"

"I ought to clobber you!"

"Kaoru! Why don't you come with me and we get started on the paper cutting? Zo, you can work with Hikaru about the information! Alright, everybody move!"They just stared at her, expecting her to burst with laughter at her own joke, but instead she snapped, "Move it NOW!" She linked arms with Kaoru and raced through the large house down to the studio where she had supplies set up. Hikaru and Zo had dazed looks as she left the room, not moving at all.

"Well, you heard the woman, move it. We've got work to do." She finally turned to face him, stopping suddenly. "What are you wearing?"

"This," he pulled at his dark pants, "Well, they're my favorite pair of pants."

"No, your shirt, what _is_ that?"

"It's just a shirt."

"You look like a hipster."

"Is that bad?"

"Heck if I know, you're the designer. You tell me!"

"Well what are you wearing?!"

"Sweatpants, a camisole, and an oversized, collar-cut-out sweater. Any more questions?"

"Why don't we just get to work?"

"…Fine, you win this round, buddy." Zo snatched up her laptop and threw herself across her large bed. Hikaru climbed over to the side by the window and sat up against the head board. Zo glanced at him before she slipped something up to her face. Hikaru saw the movement but not the object. He ignored it for now, if she didn't want him to see it, she wouldn't have tried to hide it. He opened his glass's case and placed his black, bold rims on his face. They worked in silence for a few minutes, barking in the background. Zo couldn't bare it any longer. Alice's barking outside the window was getting on her nerves. She had had just about enough of that dog, it was always keeping her getting a good night's sleep, whimpering and wailing. She would have preferred a quiet cat to that mangy mutt. She removed her laptop from her in front of her on the bed and crawled as close to the window as possible, trying to avoid Kaoru. It wasn't going to happen. So she just crawled over his legs and leaned out the window.

"Alice! Up here girl! Why don't you come inside and eat?! Mia's got treats for you!" her chipper voice almost made herself gag. Alice wagged her tail and padded into the doggie door in the kitchen door. Zo sighed, that animal was so simple minded. She pulled herself back in and relaxed her weight against the sill, her palms turning white from the pressure. She heard a noise beside her, a throat clearing. Hikaru had been watching her ever since had placed something on her face and he had figured it out. Reading glasses. Black with bold rims. His camera phone took a picture before she could move, blink, or even start yelling. This was going up on the Club website; no one can resist the picture of an angel.

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar, you took a picture."

"Why'd you ask if you already knew?"

"Where did that picture go?"

"Depends, who do you _not_ want to see you glasses?"

"Glasses…? Oh!" He snapped another picture. She was making this too easy.

"So, who is this not supposed to go to?"

"Anyone! Don't send it anywhere!"

"Send. To. all…"

"What?! Give me that!" She had been crawling her way slowly towards him and pounced at him. His computer was pushed off the bed onto the floor, landing with a thud. Hikaru threw the blanket at her, trying to slow down her aggressive assault, only to trip himself up in the sheets. They wrestled around, Zo trying to find her out of her blanket and Hikaru attempting to release his legs from the sheets. Zo managed to get her hands on his phone and ripped it from his grasp. She tried for a victory yell but it turn into a screech as she toppled off the edge of the bed, dragging an entangled Hikaru with her. Both smashed hard onto the floor, Zo squashed underneath Hikaru. Zo spat out her straightened hair that had covered her face when she fell. When she opened her eyes, Hikaru was closer than she remembered. "Where's that phone now, pretty, hipster boy?"

"How did you get it?" His surprised reaction got a click of the camera.

"Because I'm secretly a ninja, you just never asked. Remember you get three!" She twisted herself around so that she was in the frame of the camera with him. "Smile!" She snapped another picture, the two smiling widely.

"Now, give it back."

"No. I like it, I want it."

"No!" He wrestled around the blankets and sheets, trying to snatch it back. She almost got away, but he got her ankle and pulled her back, wrapping her in the blanket. "Give it back! Please!"

"Aw, you said please! No." She squirmed her arms out of her binding only to be trapped under Hikaru's strong chest. She struggled more and they got lost under covers and sheets.

"What are you two doing up here?! It sounds like your-"Kaoru opened the door to find two disheveled heads pop out from the pile of bedding. Zo's hand grasped tightly around Hikaru's phone, she snapped a picture of him from below.

"Ha, got you too." She rolled her head back with a silly smile on her face, giggling. A light blush crept into his face.

"Hey you two, look over here." Both heads glanced in Kaoru's direction, his camera out. "The twins in glasses. That sounds like a good title, no?" His face was stoic; the only emotion on his face was devilish. "Thanks, just the evidence I need to show to Tamaki that you two really are getting engaged like those magazines said."

"WHAT?!" Kaoru took off down the hall, laughing like a mad man, Mia in tow. Zo and Hikaru went hunting him down, trying to prevent an utter embarrassment over some silly picture. They spent most of their project time poking fun at Zo's glasses and Hikaru's silly pictures.

**Reviewers**

**Square Root of Three:Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! That is one of the nicest complements I've ever gotten!**

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: I decided that two chapters in one day was good enough to make up for the lack there of over this last month, I hope you liked it!**

**Sparklefaith: Twists are fun, I'll have to think of a really good one that none of you will ever guess...hmmmm...**

**lovefairytail007: :D **

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: you sing?! That's awesome! I sing too! Coolness. This will probably be my last one until the musical is over...**

**I just wanna keep changing it up, giving you something interesting to read. New plot twists and silly little love sequences. Maybe I should write a really bad chapter, with bad spelling and really out of character dialogue! Ew, no... just thinking about it grosses me out...**

**I'm thinking about a side Valentine story, placed either in the future or between a different set of people or something sweet between the sisters. Please leave an opinion in your review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I had one sick day home from school to write this, so if it doesn't make sense, its probably because I had no idea what i was writing. this was more of a Mia focused chapter, she is the more observant one out of the two, though. She really seems to have a grip on those two Hitachiin boys! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Allonsy!**

The summer sun shown down on the girls as they walked down their favorite lane in Karuizawa, enjoying the warm rays. Haruhi had managed to get them both a job with her at the bed and breakfast. They tried to get out from under the Club's, but mostly Tamaki's, radar. A whole summer without school, Tamaki, or the twins, and the girls loved it. Zo had been called into the kitchen the very first day to show Misuzu her wonderful craft. Mia explained why she wanted to just be a waitress and maid services; cooking wasn't really her forte. Misuzu was more than pleased with all the help she was getting from this charming trio of girls that he almost forgot he had work. The job was going great for all three of them; they could spend the weekends together, have girl time, and even had their own rooms (this was something the twins never really exercised) all while they were getting paid. This was going to be their best summer ever. Unfortunately, Tamaki had his ways of ruining their ever peaceful paradise.

"I can understand if you came, even you bringing Kyoya. But why in hells name did you bring those two _buffoonish _devils with you?!"

"Ouch, cruel words, Zo."

"You deserve them after what you did before we left."

"Wha..? All we did was steal all your contacts and shorts."

"Yeah, we just wanted to see what you looked like in a skirt."

"Stealing and replacing someone's clothes is illegal!"

"Is it?"

"YES!"

"Did you know that, Kaoru?"

"No, I didn't, Hikaru. I guess that means getting rid of them as well, without permission, is illegal as well…"

"It's too bad; those kids really seemed to like them…"

"What?! What have you done?!" Zo was so shell shocked, it took her a full ten seconds to get after the two carrot-topped boys running from the room.

"I don't believe those two will ever learn how to deal with my pertinacious sister…" Mia was pouring Kyoya a warm cup of green tea; she was trying to entertain him with a new pallet flavor. Tamaki was off somewhere with Haruhi, trying to convince her of something unbeknown to anyone. Hunny and Mori had yet to arrive to the small building, so Mia decided to take her breakfast with Kyoya. "Do you think he'll ever understand it? This little family he's built around him?" Mia glanced sideways at Kyoya through her disheveled hair; her bangs covering most of face from his view. He held her gaze for a moment, tea halfway to his mouth. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give her an answer. Her messy bun, which sat just below her right ear, tickled her neck as she threw her head back to emphasis her frustration. She pulled her knees up onto the chair, leaving her dirt-covered sandals on the floor. No matter how much she swept or washed, the floor was always dirty, making her shoes a constant untidiness. Kyoya took note of her bizarre behavior, hiding a smile behind his small teacup. She was a curious girl, changing from one day to the next. He would have to keep tabs on her; she could become a very valuable asset.

"Hikaru! I ought to skin you!"

"Oh dear, she is so loud… it's a miracle that the police haven't been called on us!" Mia huffed and started to unfold herself from the chair but Kyoya put a hand up, pausing her actions. "what..? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, there is just no reason for you to be after her all the time. She's old enough to care for herself, is she not?"

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that those two devils will get her killed by the end of the week. You know that Tamaki didn't want them here, so why did you bring them along?"

"Well, let's just say he's not the only one here that who wants to see a certain young friend of yours." He gave her a pointed look as Kaoru and Hikaru came rushing in and plunked themselves down on either side of Mia. She stared at Hikaru for a good minute, unsettling him ever so slightly and stirring a primal emotion out of Kaoru. She swung her head around to face Kaoru, who had placed himself in the interstice between Kyoya and Mia. She eyed him cautiously, taking in his boyish features.

"Is there something you two needed? I have to get back to cleaning. Every room is taken but one upstairs, so I have to get a move on."

"No, we were just hiding from Zo, the terror of the village."

"I think you've got it backwards, you two are the terror, she's just the toy." The twins gave her a blank stare, which followed her as she stood and tied her apron back on. The white of its simple design was almost boring to them, if it had not been for her bright yellow t-shirt that popped out from behind. Her deep blue denim shorts peeked out from the front of the apron, just barely visible from the front.

"She's almost got you two figured out, and you're still left in the dark. I can see that this is going to be a very interesting summer vacation indeed." Kyoya finished his tea and was off to stay at his parents' home on the other side of the town, leaving the twins to consider their next plan of action.

Mia had heard Misuzu yelling and shouting at the boys, something about points and what-not. Mia found that the competition to stay in the last unreserved room was underway, and it was causing more trouble for her than she would have liked. The twins were really the only ones doing any decent work, Tamaki just kept messing up what she had already cleaned or painted. She had a feeling that the twins were going to come out on top, no matter how hard Tamaki tried, because those two almost always got what they lusted after. She had tried to steer clear of the battle zone, because she knew that she was going to get dragged in whether she liked it or not.

She pulled back her thick, auburn braids with a green checkered bandana, which matched her green sundress. She had removed her shoes at some point and was now doing her daily routine without them. She heard laughing around the corner from where she was hanging clothes out on the line. The twins were playing in the hose, trying to be as cute as they possibly could and it made Mia want to hurl. It was amazing to her how deceitful and déclassé they would act to be close to Haruhi. She might just be jealous, wishing someone would go to such length to spend time with her. This is what she told herself, reminding her to apologize to Haruhi later.

Music drifted her ears, piano keys were playing in the lobby. She knew only one person who was daring enough to play the piano on an occasion like this. Tamaki. She spotted the twins on the porch, looking defeated, staring off into space. Kaoru caught her eye, a flash of guilt crossed his face. Mia was about to call out to them, but Zo had started shouting for her and she turned away to find the source. If Zo had not called her at that very moment, she may have been able to warn them both in time. Mia heard the crash as soon as she turned her head.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, Kaoru, don't fret."

"I thought you were seriously hurt…" Mia had had enough, she walked off to find Zo, leaving the dramatic duo to the prize of the stare room. _Those two are impossible sometimes_. She wandered around the streets, looking for her sister, who was probably nowhere near was she was, she was just giving herself an excuse to leave the silliness for now. She couldn't believe the amount of trust she had placed in those two, especially Kaoru. She almost regretted the times she had spent with him privately. He was always acting so foolishly when he was on public display, but he always had a warming charm whenever she was alone with him. He listened and communicated with her, more than she could say for any other boy she'd ever met. Ah, she was trapping herself in within her own useless thoughts, she knew of his love for Haruhi, she caught it whenever he thought no one was looking. She was no match for the girl who was much wiser than she or as strong spoken as Zo.

She paused outside a fruit stand, mystified by the assortment of colors and shapes of the fruits. Pointing to a red fruit, the man handed it to her as she searched her dress pocket for money.

"Need some money?" Mia nearly jumped from her own skin. Hikaru had approached from behind, he himself not sure if it was really her. He reached around her to hand the vender the amount due and pulled Mia after him. She stared up at his face, noticing the bandage on his cheek.

"What have you done there..?" She brushed it slightly; her small fingers trailed lightly down his arm as she brought it back to her side.

"Oh, that? It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? It's not from that falling vase, I hope."

"You caught me; it's from the falling vase. Why didn't you come to check it when I was first hit? Do you not like me or something?" He pouted; leaving her with a muffled smile.

"I was tired of the twins act and I'll have you know that I was worried, but figured that Kaoru would take good care of you for me. Seeing as how I'm no one's reason for being here, Haruhi seems to be the main attraction." The disappointment in her voice was not lost on Hikaru, although it was strange to see Mia so downhearted.

"Am I picking up a little bit of jealousy among the girls trio? I never would have though it to be you, of all people."

"Neither did I, and your sarcasm is not helping with it." She punched him lightly on the arm, which he then overreacted to; leaving the two laughing. Kaoru had watched from a distance the bond that was building between the two. He would have been envious if he had not caught the look on Mia's face, the utter reflection of her soul, loneliness. Hikaru was not the one she loved in a romantic way; she treated him more like a brother. Maybe she was trying to heal the hole in her heart from her brother's death, by putting someone else where love had once been. He approached, waving his arms frantically.

"Hikaru! There you are! I've been looking all over!"

"What is it? I was just buying Mia a piece of fruit."

"Oh? Really? What kind?" He took the forgotten fruit from her hand and examined it. "Mango?"

"Yes, it's my favorite!" Her cheery smile filled her previously dejected eyes with a childish glow. He didn't have to ask her questions to play her game, he just had to hunt down the clues she was offering to him.

"Why are you not wearing shoes?"

"Oh, I don't fancy shoes, I feel trapped with them on." She really just gave him the answer he sought.

"Kaoru, you came rushing over, what for?" Hikaru had noted the prolonged look Kaoru had trained on Mia's face as she had turned to hear him talk.

"Oh! Right! Haruhi won't give me the key and I was going to ask you to come look for Mia with me, but it seems you already found her on your own!"

"Well she's not hard to miss in this mess of a dress."

"What's that supposed to mean?! This is one of my favorite sundresses!"

"Your designer needs to re-measure you; you don't wear children's styles anymore."

"Honestly! You go from such a decent fellow to a rude… arrogant… fool within the second! Why do I even bother with you, I do not know! I must be going insane!"

"Now Mia, I think you're overreacting just a tad..-"

"Overreacting?! He called me a mess!"

"No, I called the dress a mess."

"What difference does it make?!"

"Well if it's a difference you want, you look like a fiery sprite with eyes that could pierce diamonds and a complexion to kill for. While that dress makes you look like a child who doesn't know how to dress itself in the morning." Her face bloomed the color of her mango. She had no idea what she should say to that, Hikaru gave her just what she asked for, and made it a pregnant pause in their spitfire conversation.

"Okay, I get your point. Gees, way to overdue the complements…. Fine! I'll get you the damn key."

"Thank you, princess."

"Hikaru!"

"What?" His innocent voice stirred her last nerve.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to bash your head in with a hammer."

"When did you become such a violent person?"

"When I met Zo. Come on, we should be off now, the sun is starting to set." She grabbed both their hands and started off in a mad dash back to the small inn that they were all going to reside in. Mia was rousing strange feelings within the twins, different from each other, but strong feelings none the less. She didn't know it yet, but she was about to start a chain reaction that would change everyone in the Club forever, all starting with a simple date.

**Reviewers:**

**Sparklefaith: hey, you could make those pictures come to life! If you have an art skill, draw it! I have none, but i like to see what others think about Mia and Zo. Have fun with it! **

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: Kaoru really does like to harass his brother, but he enjoys harassing Zo more! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh!**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: my ever supportive reader! your review on chap. 2 startled me slightly, because I wasn't expecting it! but hey, one extra review never hurts! Thank you for remaining my ever loved reviewer! I feel like I discuss a lot with you...**

**Square Root of Three: Mia reminds me a lot of myself, if that tells you anything. Sarcasm is my best friend, but its hard to portray in writing, I'm glad you read as such! **

**lovefairytail007: Thank you for reviewing!**

**So I missed the Valentines date... I wanted to get this chapter uup earier so that I could post the date chapter on Valentines. But of course, I had zero time on my hands to write. So riddle me this, how should I go on from here? Zo and Hikaru? Or the original Hikaru and Haruhi? I've been tossing this around for awhile in my head and thought, why not just you decide which you like better? So leave it in a review and I'll get right on the next one!**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter is going to blow your minds. I hope. Author's dream. **

**Allonsy. **

"They're doing what?!"

"Kaoru is setting Hikaru up on a date. I just wanted to let you know if you didn't want to go along."

"Of course I want to go! Why wouldn't I?"

"You sound unstable, and second, you can't fool me. I know what's going on with you."

"No you don't!"

"The fact that you just raised your voice confirms my suspicion. You like him and you don't like the fact that his attention is elsewhere!" Shocked faces stared at each other.

"Well you're one to talk! You don't even have the guts to accept the fact that you not only like, but probably love, his brother! You won't even say anything to him! You just let it happen! You keep going on like this, and you'll be alone for the rest of your life!"

"Well don't you like pushing boundaries today… I have to get ready for the day out. We're leaving at 9 if you're still interested."

"Yeah, like I'd want to go anywhere with you."

"You are such a hothead." Mia grumbled as she left the room. Mia froze as soon as she exited her twin's room, which was opposite of her own. Misuzu was on the verge of tears, racing towards her. His embrace was deathly, Mia was chocking for breath.

"Oh dear! What am I going to do? My two best workers are fighting?!"

"It's going to be alright. She'll cool down by tomorrow."

"But what about you, dear? She said something about your lost love…?"

"I'm going to be just fine. She was just exaggerating."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm gonna take the day off to spend it with the boys, I'll be back later."

"Alright, dear, take care of yourself."

"Can do."

Mia entered her temporary bedroom and went on a wild hunt for decent spying clothes. Kaoru had mentioned something about another boy being here yesterday and it had really upset Hikaru and made Haruhi angry at him. She didn't really follow, but she realized that Hikaru was jealous and so Kaoru was there to fix it. If only her twin was so condescended like that. She dug through her drawers until she found a pair of denim Capri's, a red tank top and a thin, oversized, cream sweater with the collar cut out. It was always more comfortable that way. The weather was supposed to be nice all day, so she had nothing to worry about. The spring storms weren't rolling in till later in the week, so she had time to prepare herself for it. A soft knock echoed on the wooden door.

"Come in…" Kaoru stepped in, shutting the door quietly behind him. He didn't say anything, just stood there staring. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

"I truth you with what I'm about to tell you."

"..Okay…"

"Really, I haven't even told Hikaru." _Has our trust really gotten that strong? I didn't think we were really that close yet. Telling me something he hasn't even told his brother… Because it will probably upset Hikaru, this can't be a good thing…_

"Oh? Is it really so secret that you tell me and not him? Why do you trust me so much?" She pulled her curtain open to let the sunlight fill the room, bouncing off her reddish-brown curls. She sat down on the bed, inviting him to sit down. Her green eyes focused on what his reply would bring.

"No, I don't want to sit. Mia listen-"He stepped forward aggressively, trying to keep her attention focused; while his attention was elsewhere, not noticing the scarf on the floor.

"Kaoru! Wait-!" She pulled him up by the arm as he slipped to the floor; her head indenting the back wall as she yanked him with all of her force. He landed ungracefully across her, Mia trapped by his weight. "Kaoru! Kaoru, are you alright? Did you get hurt?!" Nothing. No response. Mia rolled while beneath him so she was closer to his face. On her stomach, Mia leaned into his personal space. "Kaoru?" Grumbles, he was saying something to her. "I didn't catch that…"

"I love…" _What..? Love who?! _

"I love her…" _WHO?! You know multiply hers! Wait a minute… I know…_

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi."

He blinked; eyes wide as she spoke his words as they came from his mouth. He had made a wise choice bringing this secret to Mia, but he didn't know what would happen now.

"I understand now, why you haven't told Hikaru. It will hurt him. I fear you both share the same feelings and only you are observant enough to realize it."

"I'm not nearly the detective you are. You figured it out in a matter of seconds, it took me days…"

"I have a woman's intuition. I should figure it out before you!" She giggled, the sun dancing on the lighter streaks in her hair. He hoped he had made a wise decision by putting his trust and faith into this person; because if something would to happen to her, he would be without his only other best friend. Besides, his love was wasted on the one who was coveted by his brother; he couldn't take something so precious away from him. This girl in front of him was changing him, and he hoped it was for the best.

"Come on, twinkle toes! We have a big day! You set this up, now don't be late! It hurts, but you can at least not be alone today." Her bright smile filled her face, a light blush gracing her cheeks. She was right; this was not a depressing day, because she was going to be spending it with him.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Zo, if all you're going to do is complain, then why did you even bother coming along? You're bringing everyone else down." _Well if I wasn't the only one left at home, I would have gladly stayed back. _Zo sighed, knowing that even if she yelled, they would just ignore her. She was being dramatic though, she had been caught red handed this morning by her sister and it had put her in a bad mood. Not only that, but the weather was making a turn around. The sky to the north was starting to look a bit dark and she could tell Mia was getting a tad jumpy from the idea of a thunderstorm. Needless to say, it wasn't like the storm was the rain on their parade, they couldn't even do a decent job of espionage while trailing the couple.

"Well I wouldn't complain if you all decided to do some real surveillance!"

"Keep your voice down! He'll recognize it!" Zo gave him a fake blow to the back of the head, venting her anger out on the bush next to her.

"Hunny! No, Don't!" Hunny had wondered off with an ice cream trolley, gang in tow to keep Hikaru from sniffing out their subterfuge. Zo scoffed, if Hikaru couldn't take a girl out on a mediocre date, how was he ever going to get Haruhi to like him back? He was a hopeless lover. He needed some serious talking to. But it wasn't her place; it was his brother's job, getting him in top shape for courting a temerarious girl like Haruhi.

_Grumble…_

She heard it, it was real. It was going to happen. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. A thunderstorm; and it was approaching faster than they thought it would. Haruhi noticed it as well, along with her middle school friend. Yelling and fighting commenced, but Zo was too busy racing her sister back to their temporary home to see the ending of the scene. Her sister's safety and mental state was much more important to her than some silly jealousy fight.

"Mia, please tell me you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I will. I'll keep it together, I promise."

"You'd better. Mom isn't here and I won't be able t get to you easily if something happens. Leave your door unlocked, okay?"

Downpour. The drops sounded like gunfire on the metal roofing of the two story building. The phone rang; Tamaki started yelling into the phone.

"You idiot! Haruhi is afraid of thunder! You get back out there and you find her! I will not forgive you for this rash behavior! You find her and bring her back!"

"Tamaki…I've never seen you yell so much before. Are you going to be able to handle it? Knowing you yelled at him?"

"…Yes… Of course."

"You're lying." Zo saw right through that cheep act. He wanted to be seen for his leadership, but he was more concerned about Haruhi. The passion burned bright in the boys she knew. She pulled her blanket around her tighter, sipping her hot chocolate as peacefully as possible.

"Zo, where's Mia at? She usually is fretting along with Boss."

"Oh, she's upstairs, sleeping… _I hope…_"

"What do you mean?"

"Haruhi shares her fear."

"Shouldn't we check on her?!"

"_You_ can. You can probably keep her from freaking out, Kaoru. Here, take this, it's her room key." She tossed it to him across the room, his steps thumped as he ran up the stairs. "I wonder if he'll figure it out as soon as she did..."

"What? Figure what out?"

"Nothing, Hunny. Hunny, isn't that Usa-chan outside, in the pouring down _rain_?"

Mia could hear Hunny's shrill shriek as he noticed his fatal mistake. She also heard the patter of the footsteps in the hall, racing to her door. She was expecting bouncy red curls, but to her pleasant surprise, Kaoru's carrot top slide in.

"How are you?"

"Nervous."

"Why?"

"There's a thunderstorm."

"You're giving very short answer, bit out of character for you?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No. Come, sit. Don't fall this time."

"You're cheeky even when you're scared. Aren't you cute?"

"Always." Making her smile, that's what's important right now and he had done it. He watched the floor with care this time, acting like a goof as he traversed the room. She giggled slightly, enjoying the show. He dove the last three feet of space onto her bed, landing at her feet.

"I almost stepped in that lava! I could have died from that! And you're just going to laugh?!"

"Yes!" She chucked her pillow at his head, laughing as it made a strong impact. He acted injured, crying over his "lost leg."

Their child's play lasted almost an hour, the worst of the storm approaching in the mean time. Lighting hit the power box outside, fizzing out the lap. Darkness surrounded the both of them.

"Kaoru, give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just…Let me hold it." He reached out, trying to find her. No light was in the room, only the flashes of lighting. He found something cold, ice cold. It grasped onto his hand. Mia was freezing. He pulled her from the other side of the bed to his embrace, trying to warm her; the blanket between the both of them. She shivered visibly, her body temperature dropping. She started to cough, the sound was so gruff that it couldn't possible have come from someone so small. She grasped his hand tightly, causing Kaoru to wince.

"Mia...Mia? Mia, are you alright? Mia?!" She slumped over, unconscious.

"ZO! Zo get up here! Something's wrong!" More thuds up the stair case, Tamaki's following Zo's.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! She was cold so I tried to warm her up but then she started shaking and then she just passed out!" Zo's face was solemn, the hidden wisdom of her age reveled. She was getting ready for action.

"We have to get to the hospital. Right now."

"Why?!"

"Tamaki! Don't ask questions!"

"But why do we need to go to the hospital?!"

"Just do what I say!"

"But I don't understand! Why would this cause her to go to the hospital?!"

"She's asthmatic!"

"And?!"

"AGGG! The last time she had an attack this bad she almost died! So we need to go! NOW! Stop asking questions!" Racing and frantic faces were all that was seen by lighting flash as Mia was taking away.

**Reviewers:**

**wolfgirl336699: Welcome back! Glad to have you on board again!**

**0-Forgive-0: Your review gave me an idea for a future reference. Probably not what you wanted, or probably what anyone is going to want, but that's what makes a good story, doesn't it? That sad plot twist. I hope you enjoy!**

**lovefairytail007: thank you!**

Square Root of Three: **I feel as if I ignored everyone's thoughts about this chapter, most people actually wanted HikaZo to get it together in this chapter. But I figured, this was where I was going to officially pull away from the anime and make my own plot line. So your review answer was the author's note for this chapter... Sorry. **

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: Ah, the drama. Don't you just love it? I have a lot of KaoMia in these chapters right now, but I promise more HikaZo is to come! I'm working on it! Seriously! **

**A/N: Okay! Things are now going to start to get complicated at least, that's what I want to happen. Lots of plot twisting needs to happen right now, and thanks to all the reviews I'm getting and the ideas through around, the next chapter is going to be a shocker for sure! I've had it planned since like, chap 10. Okay, a bit farther back than that, but I wanted to drop a nice hint. Till next time! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Well hey, that took much longer than I had intended. I really had meant to get this up sooner, the musical took up more time than I thought. Sorry... It was a good show, though. Anyway, Spring break is coming up, I get Good Friday off this year, nice. That means an extra day to write! Okay, I'm just stalling, this chapter took forever for me to write, I just couldn't get it right. I really hope that right about in the middle you figure it out. Or maybe when they do, you'll know what I mean. Enjoy!**

**Oh, my birthday's tomorrow, it's my present to you! **

**Allonsy! **

"How is she doing?"

"Much better. I think they'll let her go home by the end of the week. Maybe even today if she wants."

"That's a relief. Do you think it's safe to let Boss come see her?"

"No. Don't ever let him in a hospital; he might kill all the patients by making their nurses too pre-occupied with him." The girl's voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place a face or a name with it. With no way to confirm his smudged memories, he walked on back to his room. He was here for his regular check-up on his head, but the doctor still hadn't figured out what happened to him. So he was told to just go back home and continue life as best as he could; even though half of it was missing.

The glass doors slide open without a sound after he had passed the three young people out in the lounge. They didn't notice him as he walked by, too deep in conversation about their friend here than to acknowledge some stranger. He sighed, they were so young and innocent; they shouldn't be in a sick, dying place like this. A nurse rushed out and ushered one of them in; a young girl, of about seventeen, maybe. She seemed to have a familiar look; something about her reminded him of his broken past. But it was too fuzzy for him to place her into the proper events.

"Bobby! I'm glad you're here! Early as always!" The man swiveled his head towards the calling, a soft smile playing on his face.

"How are you, Doctor Song?" A tall, thin woman walked over in a white coat, her crazy curly hair as untamed as ever. The woman had amount of demure in her, are spirit as temerarious as ever.

"Very well, Bobby, how are you? Any new memories coming back?"

"Nah, nothing new, really. Nothing important."

"Hey, everything is important Tell me about, come on." Doctor Song waved her hand in front of her, gilding him towards her office. She had seen Bobby many times, but something today was different, he had learned or uncovered something from his shattered memories. She was determined to figure it out.

"So tell me about this new 'unimportant' piece of your life you have dug up."

"It's nothing really, there was just a girl out in the hallway that looked like someone I thought I used to know."

"Really? What does she look like?"

"Curly red hair, uh, auburn, I believe, she was wearing glasses; I think her eyes were a light color. She seemed panicked, there's someone here that she's worried about, a sister, maybe."

"Why a sister?"

"I… I don't know. I just… feel as if she has a sibling."

"This seems to be more than just an unimportant event, Bobby. You know this girl, somehow. We should probably go find her and ask her about you. I'll be back, I'm going to go talk to staff, see if they know who it is. Stay here!" Doctor Song was out the door before Bobby could stop her, slamming the door with a bang as she left.

"She's so impulsive, _she _needs a doctor…" Bobby glanced around the room, looking for something to distract himself with. He spotted a mirror on the wall, noticing how tired his visage appearance was. He examined his features in the reflection, his dark hair was getting long, he needed to get it cut soon, or else he would like one of those absurd thugs and skater boys. Definitely not the mid-twenties he really was. His dark eyes almost completely matching the black cosmic color of his pupil. The strong angles of his face were looking pale from his lack of time spent outside. He felt as if this wasn't always the case, maybe he'd spent more time outside before.

Shrugging, he looked away from the haunting image that lurked in his peripheral vision. He started studying his other tributes. He hadn't bought any clothes since his reawakening in the hospital bed; one of his former nurses had found everything he now owned for him. She had even figured out a living arrangement for him until he had found his job and gotten himself his own apartment. He realized he had never really properly thanked her. He knew that she didn't work here anymore; in fact, she seemed to have quit as soon as he had recovered.

His musings had taken up more time than he had realized and Doctor Song had reappeared with a dramatic opening of the door.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but she seems to have left the hospital, but you were right, her sister is here. I wonder how you knew _That?_"

"Maybe it's all starting to come back; it's been what, three or four years..? Something like that, I'm not even sure."

"You better believe it's coming back! That means I'm doing my job right, now aren't I?! Well, you'll find that your description of this girl matches the sister as well, maybe their twins. You wanna come see?"

"Why? That seems kind of like a creeper thing to do. I'm not like you, Melody."

"Hey, I'm still in the work environment, keep calling me Doctor, Bobby."

"I still don't see how you were allowed to take me as a patient, being your friend and everything."

"I requested it, I needed a way to get you to tell me all of your dark secrets before you tried to run away from me."

"I don't think I could run far enough." They both laughed at this, knowing that it was veridical. Getting away from Melody Pond, she could track down anyone. Which meant that the poor girl that was visiting today was probably going to get stalked until Melody was sure she had found the connection between the two of them.

"Come on, you. I want you to come see this girl, Doctor's orders!"

"Can you even do that, legally?"

"Well I'm not going to check, just come along, Bobby!" She pulled him out of his chair and down the hallway. She found the room that the trio of teens was in front of just a few minutes before. Doctor Song pushed the door open and waved at the nurse, telling him that Bobby was allowed in. Bobby walked over to the bed and studied the younger child closely. Something about these twins was very memorable to him, he just couldn't place it.

"What's her name?"

"Hers? Hadaka, Amami."

"Why is she here?"

"She had an asthma attack Tuesday, she was brought in by her sister Kazuno-"

"Zo…?"

"..Yeah, that's what her sister called her. How'd you know that?"

"I remembered…"

"Bobby, you know this people, how do you know them?! Think!"

"I don't know! But I feel as if… I don't know… I'm drawn to them!"

"You have a strong tie to them, this is very important…. who were you..?"

Bobby turned away from the bed, looking at the doctor, confusion in his eyes. He seemed very lost, he was struggling with his mind, trying to recovering everything that he had lost. He was going to give himself a very serious headache or something worse.

"Bobby, maybe you need a break, this seems to be too much for you right now. Come on, let's go."

"Her, name, tell me again."

"Bobby, don't push yourself, your-"

"Melody! Tell me again!"

"Hadaka! Dammit, Bobby! Freaking Hadaka! What about it?!"

"What does my file say? Do I have a last name? No, I don't, you know why? I couldn't remember. You know what it is? Well I do, I just found it."

"Are you serious…?! You cannot be serious! Bobby! Are really suggesting that… that she's.. .They're your… Kids?"

"What?! I'm not old enough to have kids this age, even if I had had kids! No! I think they're my sisters!"

"That would explain your strong bond with them…"

"But, why haven't they come to find me yet…? I've been gone from them for years…"

"I have no idea… Maybe you should wait until she wakes up to ask her. I think we've had enough discoveries for one day. Let the girl sleep, you need to go home."

"No, I want to stay here. I am technically family."

"You _think_ you're technically family. We aren't completely sure, are you?"

"No… But it's definitely the strongest memory of anyone I've never met before!"

"What's with all the yelling…?" A hoarse, weak voice crocked. Bobby swung around, staring at the deep green eyes that had a look of sleep still in them. "Oh, I'm dreaming that's weird; I could have sworn I was just dreaming before. Inception much… "

"why do you think you're dreaming?" Bobby was curious for this answer.

"Because you're dead, William. You've been dead ever since the hospital accident."

"I'm… dead?!"

**Reviewers:**

**Sparklefaith: Sorry it took so long! I've been very distracted by Star Trek fanfictions, they are so very funny... I hope you enjoyed!**

**Square Root of Three: You thought your mind was blown before, than you totally had it coming for this chapter. I bet none of you saw it coming. :)**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: I'm so glad that you drop everything to read my story, that just make me want to update more. Really, reviews like that just make me really super happy and helps increase my creative thoughts! Please, keep them coming! It always makes my day! I do tend to orient the story around Mia, just because I need to make her seem more deep than Zo, but just for awhile, after this, I think I'll work with just her. (what is this 97% thing?!)**

**lovefairytail007: Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you were all entirely shocked by this chapter. I'm working on my plot twists. :)  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**This chapter should clean up any confusion about the last chapter. this starts out very much like something I would write, so I'm going to say, I hope you're ready for drama. **

**Allonsy... **

"Zo, you need to come to the hospital right. Now. Call Mom, too. Get her here. NOW." Zo could here two very distinct sounds in Mia's voice, shock and excitement. Whatever it was that she wasn't telling her, Zo wasn't going to disobey her order. Zo immediately called her mom, letting her know that Mia wanted them at the hospital, but she declined; she was too busy to deal with something like Mia finding something strange at the hospital. Zo figured that her mother was just trying to be rebellious and didn't want to leave whatever boyfriend she was with; too bad for her. Zo called Hikaru instead, telling him to get Kaoru and himself over to the hospital for Mia. Something big was happening and she was very interested by it.

Zo was rushing through all of her normal routines, attempting to be ready by the time the twins showed up. She heard the car horn. They were early, very early; good, because she was ready to leave. She dashed from the top floor to the bottom in record time, sliding down the banister and throwing open the front door before Hikaru could even knock.

"What are you standing around for? We need to go see Mia! Hurry, Hikaru!" She shoved him from the front steps down the drive, stepping in his way to get the front seat, riding next to Kaoru. "I'm sorry for being pushy, but she seemed like it was an emergency! Let's go!" The black car took off from the driveway with a roaring engine. They were heading towards one of the most life changing events of their lives and they didn't even know it.

"Mia? Mia?! Girl, where the hell are you at?!" Zo raced from the empty room, after finding her sister's bed vacant. She was getting more flustered and impatient every minute. She was at the point of cursing, which was something that happened very rarely for her. Her breathing had become rushed and she could have sworn she'd heard her heartbeat echoing down the hallways. Her sister had called with very important news and was now nowhere to be found.

"Hikaru! Where did you go?!" She was alone in the long, brightly lit passage way, distant murmurs reaching her from a room down the hall. She threw her head around the corner, face flushed from her fright, finding a very startled Hikaru very close to her nose. Her glasses slipped from their perch on the brim of her nose to the very tip, causing her to fumble after them. Hikaru noticed her panicked state, grabbing her shoulders to calm her down.

"Zo. Listen to me. Stop freaking out, it's not going to help."

"What are you doing in here?! You walked away! You left! Why would you do that?!"

"I saw one of the doctor's walk in there! I was going to ask her where Mia was at! I was trying to help! I was coming to get, that's why I was at the door when you rounded the corner!" she looked at him half-heartedly, not wanting to believe him. She couldn't make herself, though, the look on his face was nothing but the truth, and he wasn't messing around. "Kaoru's gone to where the doctor told him that she might be."

"Where's that…?" She took a seat inside the small waiting room, letting Hikaru wrap a comforting arm around her. Her eyes were watering slightly, her panic attack ebbing away. She pulled off her glasses to clean them on her clean emerald green sundress, finding comfort in the old habit.

"The doctor said something about another patient that she knew and they both went out to walk in the hospital garden. They might be wandering around the lower levels."

"She's with another patient..? But we don't know anyone here… Is she with a stranger?!"

"The doctor seemed to think it was safe for her to be with this person, although she never said who it was, but that Mia was very trusting of this person."

"What…?" Zo was not apprehending the importance of the situation. Her sister, her twin, her double, was having a walk in a hospital garden with someone that she, Zo, didn't know. At least, she figured she didn't know, since she didn't know of anyone hospitalized. But then, why was Mia shocked? Was it because of this person? Was it someone unexpected..? She could understand shock of someone being in the hospital, but what about the excitement that she had heard in her doppelganger's voice? Why would anyone be excited about seeing their friend in the hospital? That's a terrible thing! No, there was something else about this person that was bring the excitement, was it someone they hadn't seen in a long time? She didn't really remember anyone from the past that would cause her sister to get so excited.

"-Daka. Would Miss Kazuno Hadaka please come down to the front desk?" Zo snapped out of her thoughts, the intercom was calling her. She glanced quickly at Hikaru, who was still wrapped closely to her in the chair; his thoughts somewhere distant and his eyes staring deep into the microcosm of his mind. "Also Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin would come to the front desk as well." Both teens stared at each other, suddenly realize the closeness.

"Come on, it's probably your brother and Mia." She pulled him up from his seated position, holding his hand as she raced down the hallway towards the lift. Hikaru tried to ignore the butterflies that suddenly invaded him when she laced her small fingers with his long ones. She didn't even seem to notice the flush in his cheeks that the contact was causing, too busy with the wandering thoughts of her sister. But she was no fool; she needed his contact, the warming comfort of his hands to keep her stable. She trusted him with her feelings, not that she'd tell him, not yet. She just wanted to get through this hectic day.

"Kaoru!" Zo called as she stepped from the lift, racing over to where he stood by the front desk. He smiled warmly at her, genuine, with no trickery in his eyes. There was something like a playful joy. He pulled her into a tight hug, startling her. This was far out of character for Kaoru. She patted him lightly on his back, pushing him off of her. "Kaoru… What's wrong with you? You haven't said anything… Where's Mia?"

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot!"

"You forgot?!"

"Well, after the shockingly good news I just got told, you tend to forgot about simple things like Mia wandering off like usual. No, wait, that's you…" A playful smirk danced across his feature. "You should probably join Mia out in the gardens. Hikaru, there's something I have to tell you privately. You go on ahead, Zo." Zo released her loose grip on Hikaru's hand as she stared wearily at Kaoru. He never acted this way and it worried her.

Hikaru watched her walk slowly towards the door, her pace quickening as she reached the glass door exiting into the gardens. The sun shining perfectly off her soft auburn curls. He was noticing more about her everyday and he didn't know why.

"Hikaru… Something strange has happened." The caution in Kaoru's voice brought Hikaru's eyes away from the fleeting image of Zo to his brother. He stared into his reflection of a sibling, wondering what made him so different from this copy of himself.

"What?"

"Do you remember a few months ago? When we stole that photo album from the girls?"

"Yeah.. the one about their brother?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"There's a patient that comes to this hospital by the name of Bobby-"

"Is this going somewhere important?!" Hikaru huffed with annoyance.

"Yes! Just, listen. Bobby has been a patient here for a few years now, because of major memory lose. He was recovered from the rubble of a hospital that had been hit by a tornado. He was airlifted from to a hospital in Tokyo for surgery. When he finally woke up, he couldn't remember who he was. All he had was his name." Kaoru paused briefly, letting everything sink in.

"And his name?"

"All he could remember was his first name and a nick name. William Bobby."

"And?"

"Hikaru, what's Bobby a nickname for?"

"I don't know! Why are you telling me all this?!"

"Hikaru, it's short for Robert!"

"So?!"

"Hikaru! William Robert! Do you know who that is?!"

"…You can't be serious… We saw the grave stone picture! We've seen what his death did to his sisters!"

"That's just it! He was never dead!"

"What?! That's not even possible!"

"They never found him! They just assumed! Do you realize what this means?!"

"No!"

"Mia and Zo just got their long dead brother back!" Hikaru could hear the laughing and the crying of the sisters as Zo had finally found Mia, who had been sitting with their beloved brother on a bench. Both brothers stared at the bittersweet scene that was playing out in front of them. The joy and happiness that the sisters had found was so overwhelming. The bitterness was almost forgotten, but they still knew it was there. They were no longer Mia and Zo's boys, William was. They had started getting warmed up to the idea of letting the two in, but once again, life proved that they couldn't let anyone in except each other. Those girls were just a brief excitement in their locked up lives, soon they would go back to the Host Club, become the Twin Brothers and live in their own worlds. They had had their fling, but this time, they thought they were the ones getting thrown away. How could two boys, complete replicas, compare to the resurrection of a lost brother?

"Come on, we should go." Hikaru didn't want Kaoru to say it; he didn't want to be ignored. He had just found something worth everything and had lost it in the same moment. He could hear it in his voice, though; Kaoru didn't want it either.

The girls saw the pair walk away from the desk and out the front door. William observed his sisters as they both kept looking in the direction of door. Mia had been filling him in all morning, as they had waited for Zo to arrive, of all the things that they had done since he had "disappeared." He noticed how most of her favorite stories seemed to revolve around these two characters. He had met one for a moment, Kaoru, if he remembered right. The girls seemed attached to this pair, unwilling to really give their completely full attention to William. But he didn't mind, he was just glad that he had found not only someone who knew who he was, but his family. He watched as the smile faltered as Mia followed them with her eyes as the glass door slide closed.

"Why are you still sitting here?"

"What?" Mia was taken aback by Bobby's, William's, straightforwardness.

"I'm not going anywhere soon; Doctor Song won't let me leave until I'm cleared of a mental exam. I know you don't want them to leave, get after them before they get away!"

"Will! What makes you say that?"

"Oh, dear sisters, I may have forgotten my past, but I know about the looks and feelings. Go, before they get away!" She shoved them both from the bench and smiled warmly at them both. Mia rushed back to him, hugging him tightly around the waist, breathing in his brotherly smell. She broke away with a wide grin and a knowing look.

"Oh, how I've missed you…" She spoke quietly. She ran from him, towards the direction that she'd seen Kaoru vanish to. Zo repeated this action, a tear running down her cheek as she ran after her sister. William just watched as he observed the beauty of this young love.

"Oh, I hope they help those poor boys..."

Mia made it to the parking lot in the nick of time. She glanced around, looking for the twins hair, the one thing she could never seem to lose in a crowd. Zo crashed into the back of her, pointing at two very bright heads walking away from them. They both took off after them, yelling the whole way. It was strange, they knew they were yelling loud enough for the boys to hear them, but they didn't turn around. They climbed into the little black car, shutting the door with a soft thud. The girls were half way to them; the engine started. Mia just jumped one of the ten concrete barriers between her and the car; it was pulling out of the parking spot. Zo raced over the thirds; the car was pulling towards the stop right before the street. Both made it over the last one together; the shiny black car pulled away into the busy street, leaving them behind. If she hadn't been breathing heavily, Mia probably would have cried, know why the boys hadn't turned around. She knew what the Hitachiin's were thinking, and it torn her apart.

They thought that the Hadaka's were done with them and that they were never going to be friends again. Completely discarded and thrown away, like an old dishrag. They didn't turn around, because they knew they wouldn't have been able to walk away otherwise.

**Reviewers:**

**lovefairytail007: More shockers, eh?**

**Square Root of Three: Jaw dropping? or just plain upsetting?**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: I hope that I cleared that up for you, I tried my best to get it to work out to explain it. i feel as if the ending might be a little out of character for the boys, is it? I don't know. They tend to over react a LOT. **

**Sorry for ending on such a sour note... But that's life for you, nothing perfect. the girl doesn't always get there in time. Some serious healing is in order, wouldn't you think? Happy birthday to me tomorrow... yeah, snow...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone on the birthday wishes! I got a snow day on my birthday and a three day week at school! What more could I ask for? Oh, that's right, SPRING BREAK! YEAAAAAAA! And I only wrote one chapter. Yes, I am using my time very badly. I would like to inform all my readers, or those who care, that my parents were very kind and purchased a new laptop for me. So this chapter was written with new software and so I don't know if it caught my spelling mistakes. Sorry. :) **

**But enough about me, here's to the repairs! **

**Allonsy! **

"School's been _canceled_?!" Zo was completely flabbergasted. The chances of Mia and herself needing, for once, to actually go to school and WANT to see the twins; and they weren't even open. "But WHY?!"

"Something about a gas leak, potentially dangerous to all campus members; no one allowed on the property until it's fixed."

"Mom! All you bring is bad news! Even after we went to all that trouble with Wil-…"

"With who, dear?"

"Nobody, don't worry about it…" The troublesome trio had agreed not to tell their mother about William; not until he was sure that he could handle all that motherly love at one time, along with all of the questions he knew she was going to ask him. It's not like she was going to pick up on it. The girls were shocked with the fact that she was even home anymore. She was always gone now; like she didn't want to stay attached to her family. She was separating herself from them; at least, that's what the twins felt like. And now, not only their mother, but Hikaru and Kaoru were also avoiding them. The sisters weren't quite sure why they decided to no longer speak with them; they thought it awfully immature of them to behave this way, and wanted to let them know what was really going on.

"I sure wish William was here…"

"Yeah, so do I. He would have made us some seriously delicious pigs-in-a-blanket."

"That sounds so good right now…" William had thought it best for him to stay where he was; not only because he had a job there, but because he was still adjusting to the idea of a family, his memory was still fuzzy. Also, Doctor Song seemed to have taking a liking to him, and the sisters wanted him to figure it out before moving away.

"Hey, do you wanna cook something..?"

"No… Do you?"

"Nope… Wanna go out?"

"…Sure. You?"

"I'll grab the keys. MOM! We're going out! See you when we get back!" A moving shadow was all they got, a wave of a hand. Her two young teens were going out on the town and she didn't even bother to ask what time they were coming back. Something had to be done about that soon.

"MIA! ZO!"

"Tamaki… ugh."

"Oh! Daddy has missed you so! With school being closed and the twins not talking to anyone and you two not answering your phones and Hunny being on vacation still…. I've been alone this weekend…" His poor, sad puppy eyes reminded Zo of Alice begging to be pet, making her almost gag. Mia mirrored his expression though, Zo knowing that this day was just about to go sour.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I would ask you come along with us…" Pausing to glance at Zo, knowing how much she really didn't care for Tamaki's silliness and finished, "But Zo and I were going to have a girls night out…" He paled, white as a sheet.

"Oh, that's alright… Fine.. Don't worry about me, I'll just sit here, on this bench, with a free pass for three to The Lion's Mane restaurant, with no one to go with me…" His ever cursed mushrooms appeared next to him along the bench.

"It was like you planned for us to show up here, knowing we were going t dinner."

"Well, your mother did call me…"

"WHAT?!"

"She said you were going out alone tonight, after a very emotionally long day and needed someone of my 'character' to spend some time with. I didn't quite understand what she meant by that, but I assumed she meant my dashingly amazing charm!"

"That's not it!" Replying at the same time, shooting down an overly exasperated Tamaki, he sulked against the bench.

"Well, I guess if she went to the trouble of even worrying about us tonight, we might as well bring you along. God bless the souls who survive talking on the phone with _you._"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing relevant to you, come along now, we want to get there before all the prissy people get there. I want a balcony seat; I never get a balcony seat there." Zo was being exceptionally nice this evening, this worried Mia a bit, but didn't want to pry. Tamaki was getting a blessing from Zo and he'd better just let it happen before she changed her mind.

"Koa! Hika! Where are you?!" The twins snickered, their hiding place perfected. They were playing hide-and-seek with their favorite sister, Ageha, and she was currently the seeker. She was usually pretty good at hiding and, unbeknown to the twins, a bloodhound of a seeker. They were perched up under the stairs, hiding in the hollow space inside the staircase. The only way to find it was to stumble upon it and the twins were certain that she wouldn't. they, of course, having spent more time at school now than before; left little Ageha to wander through the house, finding all of their hiding places. She led them to believe that she had no clue where they were, passing the secret door many times shouting for them. She waited until she heard their muffled laughing to pop open the door, scaring the heebie-jeebies out of them.

"Found you!" Ageha lost her cool and started to giggle like a maniac. Those two thought they were so clever and smart, and she managed to prove them wrong every time.

"How do you always manage to find us so quickly all the time?"

"Oh stop it! I didn't find you quickly at all! You just want to know my secret! Well, you can't have it." She grinned quite mischievously and poked Hikaru in the head. Grabbing Kaoru's hand, she took off down a hallway in the grand house and yelled insults at her brother.

"Ageha! What has gotten into you?" Kaoru was picking up that something was bothering her, she was never this active or busy-bodied before.

"What's gotten into me? Ha! That is just too funny…" She yanked on his arm as she directed the two of them down another hallway and into the kitchen. Slamming the door shut in Hikaru's face, she laughed full-heartedly and peek out a crack in the door.

"Yes? What's the password?"

"Ageha! Why did you slam the door on my nose?!"

"Tisk, that's is definitely not the password, sorry, no entrance unless proper manners are used."

"Please, Ageha!"

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't finish it!"

"Why should I?"

"Hika…!"

"Fine! Please, Ageha, my favorite sibling ever, let me in…"

"Ah! Do you mean it?! I love you too, Hika!" She opened the door wide, hugging him with all of her affection. For a middleschooler, she was pretty clever herself.

"Does she make you say that all the time?" Kaoru sounded very assumed by the simple child-teasing his brother had just been victimized to.

"Yes…" He sighed; trying to breathe as his sister still had him in a tight hug.

"Now don't make it sound like it hurts, it's good for you. Telling a girl how you feel is not only good for both parties but helps remove any confusion. Which does remind me…? How are Zo and Mia? You two haven't said a word about them since I got home over the weekend."

"I don't know, why should I care?" They tried to sound uncaring and distant from the topic, but Ageha was not falling for it.

"Oh? So it wouldn't bug you if I told you that they called here this morning and asked to speak to you while you were both still in bed?" Oh, the ease of making her brothers squirm was probably one of her favorite parts of being a sibling. The shock that was trying to stay hidden underneath their stony expressions was not missed by the ever observant Ageha.

"Well of course not, who would want to talk to those two-faced penny-pinchers anyway, it's not like I care."

_Oh Hika, you cannot possible think I'm going to believe that? I'm the carbon copy of your indifference, don't try and get around me_. She looked both of them in the eyes, staring into their souls, as she liked to say. If she couldn't get them to say it, she sure as hell was going to make them feel it.

"Oh, okay. I'll just let them know, _right now_, that you two definitely don't want to hear about how they were almost kidnapped yesterday. Since its obviously no big deal. You know," She paused, flicking a cucumber slice at Hikaru's head and stabbing her buttering knife down between Kaoru's fingers, enjoying how it made them jump. "I hope you realize that you two have missed the _perfect_ opportunity to introduce me to your two female doppelgangers when they came by this morning."

"WhAt?!" Ageha was playing the cards just right; this was going better than she planned.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?!" There it was, the emotion she knew was kidding underneath all the drama and masks. She was going to draw out what they felt and throw it down right under their noses.

"What possessed you to withhold information like that?!" They just walked into the perfectly laid word trap, and they weren't getting out unscratched.

"What possessed _me?!_ You two are so full of it! Can't you see what you've done?! Are you so caught up in yourselves, in your own world of trust, that you didn't see it?! I cannot _believe_ what you two did to them!"

"We didn't do anything!" Ha, they were just so naive.

"Exactly! That would be your first mistake!" Start the countdown, they hate being under a countdown.

"WHAT?! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, my dear and loving brothers, let me tell it to you straight, so that you get it." It was just too easy, it was almost a symphony at this point, she directed them just where she wanted them.

"Get what?" Their tones taking on a more whinny sound, how pathetic her brothers could be.

"If I had died in that car crash when I was four, how would you react if I suddenly appeared out of nowhere, alive and well, minus some missing memories? Hm? Would you not be so overjoyed and happy that you would just come running to see me?" She waited for them to grasp the situation she had laid before them. "Well? This wasn't rhetorical. I want you to answer for what you have done." Their faces went from blank to pale, the mood finally settling over them. Ageha had done it; she had fixed the part of her brothers that only she could repair. The rest was up to the Hadaka's. She had pulled them apart with words and rebuilt them a foundation. They needed to be on the same level as those girls if they really wanted to open up to them.

Ageha sighed, and left them to their thoughts. She'd give it ten minutes tops. She went and stood by the front door, listening and waiting. Pushing and shoving were heard, a grunt and rapid footsteps. As the sounds grew louder, Ageha smiled, small at first, but grew wider until she couldn't contain herself. As her brothers raced out the door she had opened for them, she was giggling and smiling lovingly at them. She glanced at her watch and burst out again; three minutes.

She was good, and she knew it.

**Reviewers:**

**Sparklefaith: I hope you didn't really cry! So many confusing and mixed emotions! I know! It was hard to write! I hope that this one helps reduce some of these. :)**

**Square Root of Three: I'm so glad you figured it out! I was trying to keep it anonymous about Bobby until it was time. I hope you know where I got Bobby from, it is his nickname, after all. ;)**

** Eaten Alive By Boredom: So I must tell you something, I was waiting on your review before I posted another chapter(I didn't even remember to finish writing it first) and I waited and waited for the e-mail telling me you had reviewed. I never got one! I finally looked myself after like, two or three days and realized that you had. I felt very stupid. **

**Anyway! Thank you for the review! As I mentioned to Square Root of Three, Bobby is the nickname of Robert, which is William's middle name. Boom. Now it all makes sense. All problems solved. I believe I make up for the twins slight OOC in this chapter, harassment seems to be their strong suit. **

**Thank you to all that read and don't review as well! It's totally fine that I don't get to hear/read all of your lovely thoughts and feelings, I'm totally fine without any support, because I totally can handle everything alone, in the dark, without a light to guild me. ITs cool. Really. **

**That's all BS, I really love reviews. PLEASE!**

**(Ps, Ageha really is the Twin's sister. she just not supposed to be born yet. I wanted to have another sibling influencing them, so I just made her older. get mad if you like, she's still funny.)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alrighty! This will probably be my last update for awhile. School starts back up, along with everything else I have to do, so until Finals, which are at the end of May, ew, chapters will probably be short, seet, and probably not to the point. :D Enjoy that!**

**Allons-y!**

The rush of footsteps, the heavy panting, knocking on the door; it was a sign of excitement. Alice barked from the other side of the door, informing her master that someone was at the door. Alice ran to the window to bark directly at whoever was breaking up the peace in the house, which was she, but it was her job. Her wet nose hit the window pane and her only other loving master stood there, staring right back. Alice went from barking to happy yips as the lady maid of the house opened the door.

"Yes? And who might you young masters be?" Her voice was old and scratchy, reminding Hikaru of Tamaki's lady maid.

"We're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. We're here to see Mia and Zo."

"I am sorry, but you have missed them."

"What?!"

"They went out; a young gentleman came by and took them to the amusement park in the commoners market. Someone by the name of…"

"Who?!"

"Well, I can't remember. He was about this tall," gesturing with her hands, high above her head. "And had very light colored hair. Master Ta… Master Teamaker? Was it teamaker? Oh, I can't remember. Why don't you just go look for them downtown?" She looked back down at the doorway, which was no longer occupied by the two boys. They didn't need her to describe someone they had spent most of their time with, they could spot Tamaki's work anywhere. The only problem was that they didn't know how to get there.

"Tamaki, dear, do you really want to ride _another _rollercoaster? You still seem pretty worked up since the last one…" Mia was only exaggerating how well he was doing; because he was a wreck. He had ridden the tallest coaster in the park and was not dealing with the adrenaline as well as Zo had. She loved the rush, Tamaki, however, was crying. Mia knew for a fact that she was never going to get on one; ever. She had offered to Tamaki a chance to eat some cotton candy with her instead of riding with Zo; but he said it was necessary to bond with her and that meant he had to face it. _What a dope, like Zo's going to want to bond with you crying all over her._

"Tamaki! Come here and listen to me!" the control in her voice and the temper in her eyes alerted him to oblige. "Now, you know you don't like them, so stop going on them! If you cry all over Zo, she is going to hit you! Lastly! If you leave me by myself one more time, _I _might be the one crying! I don't like to be ditched just because you have a silly bonding problem! Now! Think about what you've done, sir."Sighing, she walked away, letting his sad puppy face be drawn to Zo, who was making a mad dash to the closest coaster. Now the Hitachiins didn't miss this bit of the conversation, finally finding the park and them. Kaoru gave Hikaru a long look, telling all and not speaking a word. Her words were not directed at Tamaki personally, they were directed at him. He knew what was stopping him and he was struggling to let it go. Kaoru winked at his brother, he's one true and loyal friend, the one he had shared every little detail of his life with. The one who he made every decision with; his second self, the one he played a game of mischief with. They were connected in almost every way, _almost._ Kaoru had finally discovered something he didn't want to share with his brother. He wanted to have it for his own. The feeling inside was linked; but they did not share the passions. Kaoru knew what it was; he had felt it before and lost it. This time he wasn't going to let it get away from him. Kaoru hugged Hikaru tight, tearing up at the thoughts in his head. Their bond was about to be split for good, at least not broken by anger and mistrust.

Kaoru released his brother and took off in the direction that Mia had run off to. He hoped Hikaru would have the wits about him to realize what it was he had to do. Hikaru needed to understand his feelings this time, take things into his own hands. He wasn't being selfish, really, he wasn't. He was giving his brother the gentle nudge he needed by leaving him behind to think for himself. Hikaru needed to be more independent, it was good for him. Kaoru hide behind one of the many signs littering the park and waited for his brother to make his choice. Kaoru was a little hurt as he watched him dash off towards the coasters; knowing that Zo was his partner now. This was also very glorifying for him, no guilt was going to set in as he chased after his new partner in crime. The bond had split, but it would still intertwine and support itself; because nothing is strong than the bond of brothers. Well that, and the bond of two very interesting sisters.

"Better luck next time, buddy. You missed your chance." Kaoru heard Mia say it, and it shocked him. Mia was being more cold-hearted than usual; she was acting like Zo. She was standing in front of the House of Mirrors, flipping off the back of some guy's head who just asked to go with her. She was in no mood to deal with something as petty as that. She paid her way, and then disappeared under the black curtain. Kaoru raced over to the booth, paying the man at the gate quickly and swung underneath the curtain.

"They call this a _House _of mirrors?! It's more like a maze! I'll never find her in here." Kaoru tried to listen for her footsteps; she couldn't be that far ahead of him. But this was to no avail; there was padding on the ground, muffling any sound on the floor. Kaoru started to walk to the left, the Y-split always being very daunting. Thinking back to a book he had read to his sister when she was young, "_Left is right and right is wrong." _ So he followed the wise words or the Whether Man and started down the left. The mirrors playing tricks on his eyes as he walked past them. Some would bend his frame into strange shapes, others flipped him upside down. His least favorite was the one-way mirror. He could see Mia just on the other side of it, but she only saw her reflection. She was sitting down on the floor and gazing at all the mirrors surrounding her; trying to solve all the questions in her life. Kaoru was just trying to answer one; how the hell did he get to her?! The path he was on took him away from her _and _she was completely surrounded by mirrors. How did she get in there?!

Kaoru took off in a maddening run, trying to push open all the mirrors he came across. He had found two other rooms, both empty of Mia. He was beginning to think that this wasn't in a small tent anymore; it was just too big for that. He paused in his quick scurry when he heard someone sniffing. He was close, definitely. He listened quite carefully, not wanting to startle her or completely miss her.

_There. Found you._

With a small smile of pride for finding her in this phobia-inducing trap, he slowly pushed on the single normal mirror. It glided open with ease, not a sound was made; his breathing hitched. Mia was crumpled up on the ground, silent tears running down her face.

"Mia…?" She froze; stopped breathing; stopped thinking. Someone was here with her; but she knew the voice. It was a voice she wanted to run to, to have comfort and hold her. She felt as if she should full-heartedly trust this person with everything that she was experiencing as of late. She followed these instincts as the person came closer and sat with her on the floor. She curled up on their knee and just laid there, no movement, no words, just stayed there. She felt long fingers start to brush through her hair, playing with her long curls. She stayed silent until she was sure that she no longer looked as if she was crying. She hated the way her face looked after she'd cried; ugly baby face.

She knew by now who was with her; her brain had started to finally come back to life. The hands, the voice, the smell; she knew exactly who this was, but she didn't know why he was here. Why would he come back after making such a dramatic turn away? They were just friends to him, why would he come looking for her? What was it that had drawn him back into her life after he tried to ran out of it? Questions kept circling in Mia's head; fighting to be the dominant question, the spoken words. But she barely managed to sit up, let alone asking profound questions.

So instead she settled with readjusting her clothes; smoothing out her loose brown shirt and straightening out her jeans. She didn't even have to imagine how bad her hair must look, and threw it up into a very quick ponytail. She'd be damned if she didn't at least look half-way decent for whatever was about to transpire.

She was hunched over, retying her shoe when she felt a tug and release of her hair. She looked over her shoulder in mute shock to see him grinning pensively at her; flipping her hair-tie between his fingers.

"Your hair looks so nice today, why would you want to pull it back?" He smiled than, almost laughing at the face she made; utter horror. He had complemented her wind-blown, frizzed-out, tear damped hair as if it was possible the most perfect thing to say. She might have yelled at him if it hadn't been for his eyes. He could mask so many emotions so easily; but his eyes would forever give him away. They were sad, so sad. Even as he flicked her hair-tie at her; with his tongue sticking out and a wink of his eye, they didn't clear of what he was truly trying to declare.

Mia caught the tie as it bounced off her nose; surprise in her big green eyes as it hit her. She tried to look upset, but her sly smile was caught in his eyes right before she pounced. She launched herself at his relaxed, lounging position; knowing without a doubt that he wasn't going anywhere fast. She tackled him to the ground, arms around his neck and face buried in his soft T-shirt; her favorite T-shirt, with the pandas painted on the front. She knew he hated to wear it out and about, AND she knew that he knew she liked it. Her mind was starting to make connections; her soul rejoicing at the conclusion. She popped her head up, looking him dead in the eyes, knowing there was something ironic about their situation.

"I feel as if we might have had a few encounters like this before…" She smiled cheekily, sitting up straight in his lap. She was straddling him; something he was trying to ignore but having a bit of trouble with. Mia leaned back against his knees, looking at him expectantly. She had puzzled out why he was here; but she wanted to hear him say it; even though she was going to accept it anyway. She waited with patience, letting him take the floor for what was needed to be said.

"I was lost…" Well that was unexpected.

"I was lost in the games, the jokes, hiding myself away. I didn't want to trust anyone, besides Hikaru. But she came along and changed it for both of us…" _she?! What?!_ Mia stayed calm as he sat up; trapped between his perched knees and long torso, she waited for him to continue.

"She knew us, not just who we were, but individually. She could always tell us apart, nothing fogged her vision as she looked us over; telling us to behave." He laughed a little at that, trying desperately to keep his cool.

"But when the feels came and we didn't know what it was; we lost our chance. She was out of our hands before we even had a chance to have her. She loved someone else, and he still doesn't understand it…" They both snorted at that, very aware of whom he was talking about.

"I didn't even realize what had built up between us; or what you meant. I took it for granted, ignoring the feeling that was slowly building up again. I didn't want to feel the pain and the hurt that had crushed me last time. But it all started to happen so fast; before I knew it, it had happened again. I was willing to follow you anywhere, be with you, talk with you, know you like I know myself." He paused here, Mia was froze in her place, waiting, watching his read cheeks, his words were starting to weaken, his voice was shaking. She truly hoped it was still what she was wishing for.

"The problem being, I did not know myself. I couldn't be myself for you. There was still something holding me down, restraining me. The fear of it all, that's what it was, really. I couldn't be myself because I didn't have a _self _yet; I was still just a twin, someone else's double. This is why you," He poked her softly on the nose, to emphasis his point, "Are so important. You were my inspiration. You made this possible; not only for me, but for Hikaru as well. We saw the way you and your sister acted; so together and connected; but still separate at the same time. You were unique from each other. You liked purple and she hated it." He laughed half-heartedly, trying to realize the stress that was building.

"You act so kind and lovingly while she tormented everyone in the Club. But you both changed the way we saw the world. You both help us develop who we were, made us into who we're supposed to be. And what thanks did we give you? Nothing. As soon as you had found, not only your long dead brother, but someone else who needed repairing, we ran. We tried to hide our sadness, our longing to be the only ones you spent long hours with. We wanted to be the only ones you needed to repair, to fix. We didn't want to be thrown away because there was a new toy to play with. We were so naïve, that's not what you were doing; not at all! You didn't forget us, or see us as a lost cause. You were doing just what you were called to do; repairing and rebuilding the lives around you." He smiled than, a light in his eyes.

"Oh, if only I had seen this sooner, recognized the signs faster. It took the words of a very wise person to 'make me see the light again.' And it all leads up to this point, this so very important point in my life, and I seek but one thing-" Mia placed a small finger on his lips, quieting him like a small child.

"And what is that?"

"Forgiveness… If it were not for me, you would not have been forced into the Club, gone away over the summer because you needed to pay off the debt, and you wouldn't have had to have gone all those places with Tamaki these last few days." Mia giggled, knowing how true his words were.

"Ask…"

"Mia, will you forgive me?" She did not reply with words. She knew of a much better way to forgive him. She leaned forward on his last word and placed her lips softly against his own, all words forgotten in that moment. Kaoru was shocked; not knowing how to react. So he went without thinking; the only time it didn't about get him killed. He pulled her in closer, the world lost around them; time felt as if it was standing still in this moment.

She pulled away slightly, backing out for a breath, a light flush to her cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers; sighing happily. Mia smiled, not one of shyness or laughter; but of sheer joy. Nothing was going to ruin this loving moment.

"Ew, our siblings are making out in a room full of mirrors…"

"Tell me about it..."

Except siblings, they ruin everything.

**Reviewers:**

**DeathTheKiddxDigiquartz: You cannot possible fathom how happy I was that I had gotten a new reviewer. It made my day. XD thanks!**

**Square Root of Three: I feel as if the ending was just made for you. And when I say ending, I mean like, the last three lines. Their terribly funny to me, I hope you liked it!**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: I literally laughed out loud, like a horse, when I read your review. It really sucks when my chapter was just so awesome that you couldn't say anything about it. XD Poor Tamaki just doesn't get any breaks, does he? Poor fella... By the way, I'm totally digging that profile picture, twins in pikachu outfits? Priceless. **

**Sparklefaith: I know you haven't reviewed the previous chapter when this one was put up, but I know for a fact that you would have written something that would have made me smile, so thank you for all of your support!**

**For anyone who wants to know, I lightly based that last scene on the very ending of the 4th Pirates of the Caribbean, with Philip and Syrena, just because it is a perfect example of forgiving affection. :) perfect-o. **

**Also in that scene, I used Kaoru's name once. I almost didn't use it at all. Ops...**


	19. Summer Filler

** I am sorry for this very long delay, I have finals in two weeks and I've been in crazy prep for my SAT and applications as well, so I very sorry. I Have tried, but I just can't seem to get my mind and ideas around this story at the moment. I got them were I wanted them, and know I just don't know where to go with it. So if anyone would like to add a thought or idea, that would be helpful as well! **

**I would like to thank all of my reviews, I love you all very much! Your reviews always brighten my days whenever I receive them! Thank you so much! I hope I haven't lost you after all this time!**

**Please leave an idea if you have one and have a great beginning of summer! **

**Until later,**

**Alice **


	20. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry for the long delay, a very tragic event had occurred the weekend before finals and it shook me up pretty badly. I know I mentioned that I was in a musical a few months ago, well, one of my friends from that show was driving to school Thursday with his brother and died from internal injury when their truck rolled. I've been trying to cope with his lose, his brother did survive with just bruising, but it still sucks to have to deal with. I wasn't really going to go into it, but I felt it was necessary to explain my sudden hiatus. Anyway, Thanks for staying true and for anyone who is new to the story, thanks for visiting! (Sorry its a bit short...) **

**Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to my Friend, Mike McCord, some of his catchphrases and traits are in this chapter, I'll beat you'll figure them out! **

**Allons-y!**

_Words cannot come to me in times like this; I write with great sadness and tears that he has truly passed out of our realm and into the next, He was a great man, he had a beautiful smile and amazing blue eyes, but they shall never again see the light of our sun. He now stands in the presents of the eternal sun, brighter and better than anything ever seen before. I am sorry for the great lose you have all had to endure, Please give my regards to the family, _

_Love,_

_Sara. _

Mia cried, her book bringing tears to her eyes. She hated when the lead died, it ruined every good book she ever read. It's all fun and adventure until your favorite person dies. Stupid authors. Mia slammed her book closed and threw it across the room. It thumbed against the door, which had been opening, unbeknown to Mia.

"Mia..? Are you alright? Do you want me to come back another time?"

"No. I'm fine, I just finished my book. No big deal, just killed off the best character ever…"

"Mia, don't you think you're over reacting just a tad?"

"No! He was so cool! And awesome! And ridiculously funny! He was you!" Mia gave a great outburst of emotion, Kaoru receiving the blow of her words. She was indirectly complementing him, how sweet. "Well, minus the blue eyes and a beautiful smile of course…"

"You don't think I have a beautiful smile?!" Shocked filled his features as Mia laughed at her risible tease.

"Of course I do! Don't be so serious!"

"Oh! My heart, 'tis breaking! What have you done, fair princess? Breaking but a poor man's heart with such words…?"

"Oh grow up! You'll be fine!"

"Ah, so cold…"

"Huph…" Mia jumped from her bunk, her curls falling gracefully around her face. They had grown long since school was on break and she was soon going to cut it for donation. No little girl should ever be without hair, her mother had told her once, so she never lets them. Mia grabbed Kaoru's hand, which was resting over his heart from his dramatic act and pulled him into the room. Closing the door as he came fully into the room, Mia smiled coyly. "Kaoru… I was wondering…"

"Uh… yes?" He was nervous. Perfect, she loved when she could get him to be a little jumpy in her feminine presence. She slide her hand up his headphone cord, playing with the settings.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Wh-Why?" Ah, that look of trying to ignore the extremely close girl, this was too easy for her sometimes. She never knew why she never did this before.

"Well, I was just wondering, because…" she slipped her hand around his waist and another around his neck, "I'm going to be rather lonely tonight… With Zo being out with your brother… Do you, wanna do something _fun_ tonight?" She pressed herself against him with her innuendo, her favorite new part of being around him all the time now. Innuendo was her best weapon.

"Uh…" His face changed to the look of mangled discomfort and embarrassment, the red taking over every feature. Before h could truly utter his desire, Mia pulled her trick. She quickly pulled her arm out from around his neck and placed it around his waist with the other. She grasped whatever cloth she could and yanked as hard as her little arms could manage. Got him.

Mia tore off through the house, laughing like a wild three-year old, Zo hearing her from the downstairs living space. She knew her sister was up to no good with a laugh like that. She sighed and returned her thoughts to her game.

"Hikaru, I am seriously doubting the fact that you've played this game for a year and you've only killed me once. What the score now, nine to one?"

"What is with you?! So arrogant!"

"I guess its from spending time with you…"

"Ah, what's with you Hadaka girls and you stabbing remarks…?"

"You can blame our mother for that one, loser."

"I outsmart your every move!"

"Scoreboard!"

"Oh shut up, would you?!"

"Zo! Hide me! Quick! He's angry!"

"well maybe you shouldn't prank him like that, huh?"

"Mia? Is she there now? I wanna talk to her!"

"No, Hikaru, you're losing, you are not allowed to talk to anyone!"

"Hikaru?! Is that you?"

"No! It the loser! Now, go jump in the closet before Kaoru gets down here!"

"Kaoru's there too? Why do you never invite me over?!"

"Because you would cheat by distracting me when you come over."

"Nu uh!"

"Zo! Which closet?!"

"I don't care! Pick one!"

Mia slammed her door closed as Kaoru rushed into the room, red-faced and hyperventilating.

"What she do to you, huh?"

"She… never mind…"

"Your voice sounds kinda high… Pull on something, did she?"

"WHAT?! Zo! What's going on over there?!"

"Nothing! My sister is just pulling on your brothers pants!"

"WHAT?!"

"No! Not like that! Kaoru, What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for that little devil! Where is she?!"

"Stop touching my cables!"

"What do you mean,_ 'your cables_'?!"

"THERE'S TOO MUCH GOING ON!" Zo jumped up and ran from the room, freaking out from the overload of information running to her brain. Mia softened her breathing, her excitement from running speeding her heart. She really didn't want to get caught for this act. She giggled slightly from the yelling and silly remarks the trio was making, she wished her sister would realize what was going on between herself and Hikaru already, it was almost killing Mia with the suspense. Kaoru and she had been trying to get those two to figure it out ever since they had realized their own feelings in the mirror room; which the siblings had so well ruined. They'd figure it out at some point, even if it killed them.

"AGH!" Mia screamed as Kaoru yanked open the closet door. Her hand flew over her mouth, trying to muffle her voice. Kaoru pulled on her wrist, removing her from the dark interior. He looked angry, she was at a complete lose of what to do. That wasn't really a problem though, because he had his own ideas. He cradled her head in his hand and pulled her into a very sappy, romantic kiss. Hey, she wasn't going to complain, and kissed him right back, the heat of the moment only dying when they had to breath.

"still alone tonight?"

"No, I'm going to Haruhi's for a sleep over, thanks for the offer, though." Kaoru was astonished. She had just pulled a very sly card on him, and hot pancakes, was it alluring. She was going to be the death of him, and they both knew it.

**Reviewers: **

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: The only one to review my filler, thanks for making me laugh! I hope you're not too reviewed out for this chapter!**

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN: I hope you liked this one as well, I used the same humorous style!**

**Sparklefaith: Thanks so much! Your comment made me go back and re-read the chapter so I could laugh at it too!**

**MidnightSun92: Zo and Hikaru have a lot more emotion to work out than Mia and Kaoru do! But I will get to them at some point!**

**Square Root of Three: I felt as if that's what my brother would have said if he ever caught me with a guy... Kaoru does always make the first move because he's SMARTER, Hikaru is so stubborn, silly goose of a boy... They are working on it, just not yet... Keep waiting!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey... How's life? Mine is going fine, summers great. IMSOSRRYIMSOLATEWITHTHISUPDATEDONTHATEME!**

**I've really busy. I just got back from a two week trip to Ireland and England and than I had to repack and I'm gone to camp next week. I kinda hit the ground running after my last chapter. Oh, and before the trip I had my dance showcase, which nearly killed me, it was so long...**

**But I got a quick chapter written, It'll be in a few parts because I'm still pretty upset about things and stuff(Real descriptive there, right?) So I'm still trying to hunt down my inspiration but I think I'll just have to force it. Let me know how to improve my writting, I feel as though I'm losing touch with it, which is very upsetting. **

**ANYWAY! **

**Allons-y! My fellow readers! **

It was a warm summer night, a cool breeze was playing with the leaves in the trees and the summer festival was going on down in the cherry blossom park. Mia had been waiting all break for this, the summer festival! It was the only time in the whole year she got to dress in her traditional garments and was not frowned at for being strange. Zo usually dreaded it because she was forced to go as well; dressed up like a doll by her sister. This year they were finally going to match; just to throw off Tamaki. Mia wanted to go with the green this year, it always looked best with her hair. Mia wanted to look her best for Kaoru, and secretly, wanted Zo to appear fantastic for Hikaru; if Mia couldn't get Zo to understand, she was going to make Hikaru. She had about three hours to get both of them model-ready for when Tamaki was going to pick them up, the time of mind games starting then.

"William!" Mia yelled down the long hallway filled with old pictures of the twins and William.

"Yeah? What?"

"Have you seen Alice around? I need her to find Zo for me!"

"You don't have to find her, she's trying to hide out in-HMF!"

"_Would you be quiet?_"

"Zo! Get in here now! I only have a few hours! Hurry up!" No reply. Mia didn't really have time to play chase with Zo today. It was time to lay down the law. "ZO! I know where you are and where you're going! So you might as well give up now!"

"GAH! Leave me alone! I don't want to go!"

"You're just embarrassed because you made a fool of yourself last time you saw the gang! Get over it! I'm sure they already knew you had Dragon tattooed on your butt!"

"_THAT. WAS NOT THE PROBLEM!_ It was the fact that they saw my butt! You dipshit!" Zo stuck her head around the corner as she said this, red as the morning sky.

"Anger, dear; it's not very pretty on you."

"Do you even hear yourself?! Do you know who you sound like?!"

"yes, I think I sound like the voice of common sense."

"You can be so arrogant sometimes!" Zo whipped her head back around the corner and took off to go through the backdoor of their room, to avoid giving Mia the satisfaction of her giving up. Mia only smirked, another mother impersonation for the win.

"So, how do you like it? You look good, right? Right?! Ah! It's so exciting!"

Zo couldn't deny the fact that she did look good in the clothes and her hair did look pretty fantastic; Mia had curled the natural curl in her hair to make it look like she had been blessed with perfect looking spirals. Damn, foiled again, now she had to go. Mia had also somehow perfected the look by matching herself to Zo down to the very last detail; part of the bangs, size of curls, shoes, make-up, the whole shebang.

"This is stupid. Why are we going again?"

"Zo, we've gone every year since we were kids! How could we not go this one time?!"

"Because I hate all of them. Every last one."

"including-"

"Yes, Including Honey. I'm sick, can I stay home?" Mia felt Zo's head, who was knelt down in front of the bed now, leaning against the wooden post.

"You are not! You're… You're nervous, aren't you? Ah! That's adorable!"

"I hate it when you do that! Stop it!"

"Do what?"

"Go all girly and giggly and sappy. Its GROSS."

"What?!"

"Yeah, puppy love? That is soooo sickening. I hate it."

"You mean the honeymoon phase?"

"Yes! It's awful! Guys look at you weird and try to get really close way too fast."

"Well, I don't think that's what- hm… never mind."

"That what who?" Zo sat up from her slouched position. She knelt in front of Mia, grabbing her knees, preventing her from moving away. "Who, dearest Mia? Hm?"

_DINGDONG_

"Ah, the door! I gotta get that!" Mia easily pushed past Zo as she hurried from the room.

"_DAMNIT MIA! Tell me who!_" Mia ran for her life, knowing full well that a demon was hunting her down the hallway. Mia was rushing to the door, yelling at William to answer it for her, trying to find safety in numbers. Right as Mia was making her way down the main staircase, William was opening the door and in walked Tamaki.

"Tamaki! Help me!"

"What?! Oh, sweet Mia! Anything for my sweet daughter!"

"Gah, you're such a weirdo!" William was walking away slowly from the situation, not really wanting to get involved, seeing as how weird it was already.

Zo was flying at high speeds down the stairs, yelling and barking out terrible things at Mia and Tamaki, completely missing the fact that Alice had come out of her sleeping spot to say goodbye. Alice walked right into Zo as she was taking her last step off the stairs, trying her best not to tread on the animal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_CRASH! _

_WHOOF! YIP!_

"Alice! Ah, poor baby! Are you okay?! Did big, old, mean Zo step on your tail?!" Mia rushed over and picked up her dearest pet, who was almost full grown at this point. Alice made the saddest dog face she could muster, but than licked Zo's face to forgive her.

"Ah! Don't lick me! I have make-up on! Geesh! Dog! Why are you ALWAYS in the way?!"

"Zo! Don't yell at the poor thing!" Tamaki tried to defend, but failed terribly.

"Mia! The dog walked right in front of me! She had time to move and didn't! And it's not like I could stop!"

"Yes, you couldn't, because you were in a raging fit and people got hurt!"

"No, I got hurt and the dog had a tail stepped on! Look at this swelling! I'm not going to be able to walk on that!" Zo yanked her skirt up her leg to show off her ankle that looked as if it had doubled in size already.

"Well that was fast…"

"Tamaki, be quiet. Please. This is not going to work, How in the world am I go to the festival if I can't even walk?!" Zo was about to start crying, this day could not have gone any worse. _Oh, shoot… Bad things happen when I say that…_

"Tamaki, are the girls ready?" Of course he'd be here… There's the worse part.

**Reviewers:**

**Kyoki no Megami: I'm sorry you were up so early! I'm glad you find it interesting. **

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: HEY! I missed you! Sorry its been so long! I promise I will fluff up the next chapter! I just needed so, build up. ;) they were playing whatever game they were playing! ( I have no idea, I was thinking about gaming while I wrote it!)**

**Square Root of Three: Gotta love yourself so Mia, don't we? Her humor is my life!**

** .3: Hey, thanks!**

**Sparklefaith: (Okay, you didn't review my last chapter, I don't even know what it was, but hey, whatevs, right? My story!) I'm so happy that you're enjoying everything! I'm working as best I can on it!**

**Thanks to all those who read and don't review as well! It's okaY! But seriously, please Review! It helps me learn and stuff. :D **

**Love you Mikey! Watch over us, buddy. **


	22. Chapter 20

**Back again for the day! I figured since I've been gone so long and will be gone a long time again, I should at least write a LONG chapter that's actually good, right? Right. Have at it folks, I gots some fluff at the end. **

**Allons-y!**

"Hikaru! Ah, I'm glad you're here!" Hikaru popped his head around the main entrance, glancing in at the muddled mess at the stairs. His blood went cold because before him sat two completely identical girls, he had no idea who was who. _Oh, this could get very bad_.

"Hikaru, come here!" That was Mia, in the front, not glaring at him. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. Hikaru waved at Kaoru, who was still in the car, asking him to back him up in case something went wrong.

The entire situation was just pushing Zo her emotional edge and she wanted to scream. She did not want to deal with the Hitachiin twins or Tamaki. She just wanted to go back upstairs and cry into one of her masses of blankets; washing away all the embarrassment and stupidity of her life. Mia could feel the vibes of a very emotional and dramatic teenager coming from Zo. This night was going to be very interesting.

"Hikaru, would you please be a doll and carry Zo for us? She's sprained at least one, if not two of her ankles. She's just trying to get out of going, nice try."

Zo had her mouth agape,

"You. Are a monster, Mia." Alice could swear she felt the temperature of the room grow cold, probably because the door was open; she should get someone to close it.

_Whoof! Whoof!_

"Is this Alice, Kaoru?! She's ADORABLE!"

"who's that?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Ageha!" A chorus of voices cried out as she stepped into the room, quickly petting Alice on the head.

"Hi everyone! I'm so glad we're all going out tonight, aren't you?! This has always been my favorite thing in the world, to come home from a very busy work day at the studio and get to not only spend time with my dearest, sweetest, most honorable brothers in the world(Bit of an over kill there, sister.) BUT! I get to spend it with their most beloved girlfri-!" Hikaru threw his glove in her face. He obviously hadn't come to the terms that Kaoru had figured out for himself. Ageha noted this for future reference.

"So! Are we all ready?" The dull thud of the velvet glove colliding with Hikaru's face was heard as it was thrown back to its owner. Ageha was ready to start playing her cards, after all, her brothers were her favorite card game.

"No, I fell over the stupid dog, I can't walk." Zo pouted, she wanted to spend time with Ageha, she was fun and rebellious, AND she could control those two freaks of her brothers. If she was to trade her sister for anyone, it would be her.

"Oh, that's fine. Hikaru is plenty strong, he can just piggy-back you everywhere."

"But-"

"Don't EVEN. We are _all_ going out tonight, you are not going to ruin this perfect night. Besides, you won't get to see Haruhi in her adorable outfit if you stay home. Which reminds me! We've got places to be people, get a move on! Hikaru, pick up the poor girl and get a move on!" Ageha was taking control of her family circus and this time, something fun was going to happen.

"Well gees, don't be so awkward about, Hika, just pick her up…" Kaoru slightly taunted from the side.

"Kaoru, be nice. They're still trying to work it out, remember? Not everyone can be as quick as us."

"That's what she said!" Ageha yelled as she jumped into the car.

"Okay, yeah. Uh-huh, sure, no problem. Okay, see you there!" Mia closed her phone and sighed loudly.

"Haruhi is going to meet us there; apparently her dad had a breakdown that his little girl was going out on her own to a festival. So she's staying to calm him down and will meet us at the Farris wheel closer to seven." Mia couldn't tell if Tamaki was relieved or more flustered by this news. He was fidgeting with his cuffs and his face was a warm color. Ageha noticed this sudden disconcerted Tamaki as well. She smiled at this; she not only had her regular four cards to play, but two extras. She sometimes felt bad for referring to people as cards, It almost seemed inhumane, but she loved all the puns she could play with.

"Zo, how are your ankles? Better now with the ice?"

"Yeah, the swelling is not so bad now, but they still hurt. I won't be able to walk…" Zo growled at her own stupid clumsiness. She was trying to avoid him as easily as she could and ended up having to spend the entire night on his back because she couldn't walk. Stupid.

Ageha watched the interactions of the group in the car, Kyoya and Mia were discussing something deep and boring, Kaoru and Hikaru were arguing with Zo about what a broken ankle felt like, and Honey and Mori were trying to stop the fighting. Ageha laughed to herself, her brothers were fooling themselves. They say they don't care and are unchanged by the life the Host Club has given them, but Ageha could see it all now. Those boys were loved by everyone here, even if they didn't get along all the time. The family they had built for themselves was growing together every passing day and they didn't even notice. They said they would hate it because it was stupid, but even they fell out of their silly pettiness and enjoy the life they have now.

"Ageha…" She startled, looking over to Tamaki, who had moved to sit beside her.

"Yes, your Highness?" he usually beamed when she called him by that address, he barely smiled. "What's wrong, Tamaki?" she turned her observant eyes upon the sad boy, working it out.

"Uh, well, I just- I kinda- Uh…"

"Yes? Spit it out…"

"Do you think Haruhi didn't want to be seen with us? That's why she's meeting us there?" Ageha was shocked by this, Tamaki, being serious, it was unsettling. He was definitely flustered about some else as well.

"No, I don't think that's the case at all! She's not avoiding us at all, her dad is totally like that. You met him didn't you? You know what he's like."

"Yeah, very fatherly…"

"Well I would hope! She needs as much love as she can get, seeing as how some of it's missing from her life."

"What do you mean..?" The curious tone in his voice was hiding some of his personal feelings.

"Well, she lost her mother at a young age. She's had to do lots of things on her own. Her dad was the only one who showed any love towards her, besides that one boy whose heart she broke without realizing it… Sheesh!" Ageha threw her hands up in air dramatically.

"You seen to know a lot about her, do you spend time with her?"

"We went to the same school for almost six years and we worked together for many summers."

"What..?"

"Yeah, Haruhi and I know each other pretty well."

"I thought you said you'd never met her before?!"

"I told my brothers that so that they wouldn't bug me about her…"

"But-"

"Ah! We're _hhheeerrreeee_! Yeah! Lets' go people, we are not getting any younger in this hunk of metal!"

"Okay, lets group up until we meet Haruhi at seven, that's in… an hour, okay?" Mia was playing role of the adult, even though she was probably one of the youngest.

"Zo and Hikaru, since you can't really be separated, Ageha has volunteered to be with you two, okay?"

"Why….? Seriously, Ageha… What are you pulling?" Ageha smiled sweetly up at the couple; Zo glaring at nothing, completely beside herself that she was forced to be in close quarter with Hikaru. Hikaru was slightly pink, he said it was from the warmth of the night, but Ageha knew better. She flicked at Zo's hands which her grasping strongly to her tightly wrapped arms around Hikaru's neck. Her two little lover birds, adorable.

"Okay, well, we're off, see you guys soon! Come on!"

"Ageha! Slow down, woman! I've got extra legs hanging around!"

"Please never say that again." Zo whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Hikaru glanced over his shoulder, taking in the sight he was carrying. The emerald green of her collar was reflecting on the small mirrors that were cut into the moon for earrings, her shy expression and warm cheeks were pressed into the soft fabric on his shoulder. She looked beautiful.

_Huh? What was this feeling…? It had happened before, but what was it? _

Hikaru decided not to bother with it; it would probably just go away with time. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Hikaru! We lost her! Ageha's gone off without us!"

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"No, I just said that for the fun of it, of course I'm serious!" Hikaru sighed dramatically. Something was bothering Zo, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him. He needed Ageha to get the truth out of her for him.

"Where the hell did she go..?" Zo leaned in against his shoulder.

"Whispering to yourself is a sign of insanity…" Her breathe was warm against his cheek, which was bewitched in such a way that it grew redder with the closeness. He needed to it down, right now. He started to walk to the unlit part of the park where there was a stone wall he could rest at. "Where are we going..? Hikaru? Are you okay?" Zo pulled free a hand to feel his head, it was warm, but more of a comfortable warmth. "Oh, do you need to sit? Okay, just don't drop me off and run away…"

"Why would I do that..?"

"That's what my dad did when I was a kid at the festival. He said he was trying to get me to be able to handle myself in a crowd."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"I was four. That's child abuse if you ask me…"

Hikaru slid Zo slowly off his back, so she wouldn't fall onto the stone wall harshly. He set himself down in the grass at her feet, resting his head on the wall. They sat in silence for awhile, watching the lights and the people. The large Ferris wheel was lit up with all manners of the rainbow, dancing and whizzing about the stokes and wheel. Time seemed to slow down for the two, both wanting it to move faster and change the pace of its game, well, more of Ageha's game. Zo's thoughts wandered off as she started to let her fingers drift through Hikaru's hair, combing and brushing it with her small hands; enchanting the poor boy into a daze. He leaned into her legs, taking in the smell of her clothes and feeling of her nails massaging his head.

"Hikaru…"

"Hm.. Yes?"

"You're leaning on my ankles and it hurts…" She whined slightly, trying to get her point across but loving his warmth at the same time. "Why don't you sit up on the wall with me?" he nodded and pulled himself onto the short wall. He laid his head down in her lap with his eyes closed, looking pleased with himself.

"What are you doing?"

"I would love it if you would continue what you were doing before. Please." He blinked one eye open to look at Zo, to gage her reaction. She only sighed, and continued to play with the soft locks that now rested in her lap. She braided and twisted it, soothing out all her tension along with Hikaru's. Hikaru could feel something building inside him, warming him up. He felt his face flush and his stomach flutter; he really shouldn't have ignored it the first time. He had felt this way before, when she had tackled him in the ballroom, when they were in the closet together, and whenever they sat close. But this time it was almost amplified, he had different thoughts now, he wanted to do more than just touch her or hold her, he wanted to kiss her.

Hikaru sat up like a bolt of lightning had struck him; his face completely and utterly the darkest crimson could be. He looked over at Zo, sitting with a face of concern. Her eyes were beautiful tonight, he thought. The way her hair falls perfectly over her shoulder and showed the bare skin of her chest like that wasn't making the situation any better. Hikaru met her eyes for a second before leaning in slightly, a small question he wanted answered. What Hikaru didn't know was that he wasn't alone in these feelings, Zo was raging with strong emotions, telling her to follow his lead; so she leaned in as well. She placed her small hands on his chest, pulling him softly closer to her, his own hands delicately wrapped around her wrist, she closed her eyes, waiting. Her breathe was hot on Hikaru's lips as he moved in close, ready to make the final move.

"HIKARU! What are you doing?! We've been looking for you everywhere! Hurry, Haruhi has been kidnapped!"

**Reviewers:**

**valcoria fallen: I think they might understand it a bit better now, hm? ;)**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: I'm sorry to worry you, I have been worried about you all as well, leaving me becuase of my lack of commitment.. Anyway, you were right in saying the last one was a bit rushed, I was forcing genius, which you should NEVER do, so it kinda, sucked. But this one was much better, no? I tried fluffing up the ending, since I promised some, was it okay? **

**Square Root of Three: Oh, I hope you like this one, like, a lot. **

**Sparklefaith: Ageha has made her appearance once again! Not quite at devious as last time, but the stories not over yet... ;D**


End file.
